The Return of a Lost Son
by WhiteRaven17
Summary: What happens when Saito returns to Japan with Louise. Contains OCs. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

*Ding-dong* exclaimed the doorbell as the couple clicked the button.

"Are you nervous, Louise?", Saito asked with a smile.

"I'm just not sure if they'll like me." Louise replied.

"Don't worry. My parents will love, simply because I love you.", Saito said as to comfort Louise.

Shortly after Saito had comforted Louise a woman in her late 30's opened the door to the Hiraga household. She had long black hair, tied in a braid and dark circles around her eyes. Upon seeing the man dressed in blue she burst into tears.

"Saito? Is that you?", the woman said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes, Mom. I'm home." Saito said in a soothing voice to dry his mothers tears.

Saito's mother began bawling even more than before hugging her son, fearing that she had either gone insane from losing him or he might disappear again. She cried into Saito's signature blue jacket. Her muffled questions as to where he had been for the past 2 years could faintly be heard by the neighbors. Saito hugged his mother tight and told her that it was a long story and that he wanted the whole family there so he could tell them. Which included Saito's father and his older brother, Kosuke.

The woman wiped away her tears, " I understand son. Do you mind telling who that girl in cosplay over there is?"

Saito replied, "Her name is Louise, and like I said Mom, this is a really long story. I might as well explain the whole thing to everyone at once because the story is so long, that if we were to write it all down it would take like 4 books." Saito said showing high amounts of exhaustion.

Saito's mother accepted the reply saying, " Your father will be home from work in 1 hour and I guess I should call Kosuke to come here from his apartment."

Saito just smiled and said, " Thanks, Mom." as she led Saito and Louise into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

After Saito and Louise had been waiting for an hour, Kosuke and his father met at the entrance.

"What brings you here son?", asked the man.

"Mom asked me to be here when you got home from work. She said it was important.", Kosuke said calmly.

"Well let's just see what she wanted you home for then." Mr. Hiraga said as he opened the door to his home.

Just as he opened the door he saw a face he thought long dead.

"Saito. Is that really you?",Kosuke asked as if he had seen a ghost.

Saito just wore a grin like he always did and laughed saying, " Yeah. Alive and well. Now that everyone is here I can explain where the hell I've been."

Saito's family sat on the white sofa of their living room. Louise had been sitting in a green recliner chair, wondering what the level on the side did. Saito was the only one standing up and he explained everything from the summoning and the battle with Reconquista to the defeat of the Ancient Dragon and his wedding.

Kosuke bluntly asked his younger brother, "Saito, would you mind telling me exactly what drugs you are on, and how you really got that tattoo on your left hand, and who that cosplay girl really is?"

"It's true", Saito exclaimed, "and I can prove it. Louise could you open World Door up to the Academy?"

When the Saito's family had seen the school that had multiple people dressed like Louise and creatures many thought to be mere myths and legends, Saito's father exclaimed, "Alright I believe the magic part, but I'm still skeptical of the fact of you even getting so much as a girlfriend, let alone a wife.", as Louise closed the portal so it wouldn't use up too much of her power.

Saito just laughed it off saying, "Yeah, my track record isn't the best with girls, is it."

Saito quickly changed his mood and said, "So since you now know why I was gone, I guess I should actually introduce you all. Everyone, this is Louise, my wife.", Saito said emphasizing the word wife while staring at his father.,"Louise this is my family. My mother Ayumi, my father Ryuto, and my older brother Kosuke.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Louise replied being slightly embarrassed.

"Hold up, I have one question.", Kosuke interjected.

"What is it?" Saito said reacting to his brother.

"You said she was from a foreign country in another world, right?", Kosuke asking for conformation.

"Yeah", Saito said feeling as his brother wasn't listening entirely.

Kosuke then exclaimed, "Then how the hell does she speak perfect Japanese?"

"I believe I can answer that question.", a familiar voice said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who said that?", Ayumi asked in a surprised tone.

"I did.", said the voice.

Everyone looked at the runes on Saito's hand, which were blinking in a pattern matching up with the voice. Ayumi immediately fainted. After 5 minutes the woman had calmed down.

Ryuto looked at his son's left hand.

"So do you mind introducing yourself?", Ryuto had asked.

"The name's Derflinger. Saito's sword and partner in battle. Sorry for scaring that woman by the way."

"Apology accepted." Ayumi replied.

"As to that earlier question. You were wondering how Louise could speak your language." Derf said ready to answer Kosuke's question.

"Yes. You said that you knew why." Ryuto responded.

"Well it all started when Saito was first summoned." Derf began,"When Louise first summoned Saito, neither had any knowledge of each other's language. Louise being so short tempered back then,"

"Shut up you stupid sword!", Louise interjected angrily.

"Let me rephrase myself there." Derf had said," Louise being so short tempered as she is now, tried to put a silence spell on Saito. However due to her not having control over her Void element at the time, she had accidentally cast the spell, Translation. The Translation spell allows the caster and the target to exchange entire vocabularies. Louise gained all knowledge of the Japanese spoken language, that Saito had at the time. And Saito all Halkeginian that Louise knew."

"Did you have the Translation spell cast on you?" Kosuke asked Derf.

"No." Derf answered.,"I am simply a sentience that can use weapons as a vessel. I learn everything about a vessel by my being it. Since Saito is currently my vessel I can read his thoughts until I get a new body.", Derf said laughing at the last sentence, knowing what Saito had on the mind lately.

"I think I have a family heirloom that might serve that purpose." Ryuto said as he left the room.

When Ryuto returned he had brought a beautiful katana. The scabbard of the blade was a dark blood-red color and the tsuba had a cherry blossom design. The back of the blade was blunt like a hammer and the edge was thin as a pigeon's tail feather. Saito stood astonished at the sword.

"I was meaning to leave it to one of you two when I died, " Ryuto announced looking at Saito and Kosuke, "but I guess it doesn't matter when you guys get this sword, so if Kosuke is okay with it you can have it Saito."

Kosuke just declined the offer of the sword saying, "I never was a fan of kendo. I always preferred aikido."

Derf settled into the sword Saito's father had gave him. "I see this sword is an old one. But, not as old as me." Derf joked. ,"I quite like it though."

"We should continue our conversation over dinner.", Ayumi stated.

The meal was a simple chicken katsu dinner, served with rice. Louise struggled with a chop sticks. Saito tried helping her but she kept failing until she had gotten it down once and could pick up the pieces of chicken more easily.

"So son, how long do you plan to stay before you go back to the other world?" Ryuto asked.

"At least a week, "Saito replied," I plan on showing Louise around more of Japan and letting all my friends know where I was. Plus tomorrow I have to take care of the situation involving the Mitsubishi-F-2A."

"Did you really have to crash it into a dragon?" Kosuke asked mockingly.

"It seemed like the best option at the time." Saito replied. ," I ran out of ammunition."

The rest of the conversation was Saito asking about current events that had happened while he was gone which included the politics of Japan's government and the earthquake and tsunami that had did great damage to nuclear reactors in Fukushima. Once everyone had eaten all of their food, Saito decided he would go to bed.

"I have to get up early tomorrow so we should get to bed.", Saito announced. Louise followed him to his room upstairs.

"Hold on, what do you think you are doing?" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Going to my bedroom.", Saito answered.

"Not with her your not. I am not ready to be a grandma." Ayumi retorted.

Louise just said, "We have been sleeping in the same room together for 2 years, and we have only went as far as kissing.", as bluntly as humanly possible.

Saito just closed the door to his room, while Ryuto and Kosuke snickered at Ayumi's expression after hearing Louise's blunt reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning this chapter is a lemon(no pun intended)**

As Saito closed the door Louise stood astonished at the modern technology throughout his bedroom. She saw a flat screen television hanging on the wall of the blue room, a radio/alarm clock at the bedside, and a cherry wood desk with a laptop and Nintendo DS lying on top of it.

"Curious are we?" Saito said to tease Louise.

Saito's question broke Louise's trance and she had become flustered and began blushing. Saito picked Louise up carried her bridal style to his bed, lying her down on the sheets. Louise's blushing had gotten much worse as Saito leaned in to kiss her. After about ten seconds the kiss was broken.

"Saito", Louise whispered.,"stop, your family will hear us."

"Don't worry Louise.", Saito said to convince her," I will try not to be too loud and I will try to be gentle so you won't be either."

As Saito had started to say the word gentle he had leaned in for another kiss. As he began his deep kiss with his bride, his fingers began to creep up her leg until he was pinching the elastic of her panties. Louise started to reach for the zipper of his jacket using her right hand, wanting to see more of him, and using her left began undoing her shirt, wanting him to see more of her. Louise had unzipped Saito's jacket completely and he had removed it showing the armless shirt and Louise's chest, although flat, was completely exposed and her panties were brought half way to her knees. Louise grabbed Saito's hands, guiding them to her breasts.

"My darling, Lemon-Chan.", Saito had joked.

Louise began blushing even more, but this time with a soft smile. Saito had pulled Louise's panties further down until they came off. Afterwords he undid the button of his jeans and pulled down his pants exposing his erect member.

"Please, Saito," Louise begged, "make me yours."

Saito penetrated Louise and left his manhood at the edge of her hymen. Louise gave him an assuring nod. As her hymen was broken Louise grit her teeth and tears rolled down her face. Saito kissed her and she let out her moans of pain into his mouth. They did not move until Louise's pain had faded. Louise still had tears in her eyes, but they were different this time. Before they were tears of pain, but now they were tears of happiness. She was happy for her loving husband, his loving family, and the love they were making. Louise let Saito know to continue by another nod. Her whole body felt hotter than the hot springs in Ornielle. Saito and Louise kept kissing, only breaking for air.

"I'm almost there Louise." Saito grunted.

"Go ahead." Louise said looking at Saito deeply.

Louise could feel the sperm fill her womb. She had began to orgasm from the heat of it alone.

"I love you." The couple said simultaneously.

They had responded to each other with another kiss, falling asleep with Louise cuddled up to Saito, using his chest as a pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

The couple was sleeping peacefully in Saito's bed, Louise still using Saito as a pillow. It was 6:30 a.m. when the alarm clock on the beside went off with a ringing.

"What is that noise?", Louise asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's just the alarm clock.", Saito said groggily, "It's meant to wake people up at the exact same time everyday. I'll just hit the snooze button."

The two had gotten dressed and went downstairs. Ayumi was cooking an omelet and Ryuto was drinking a cup of coffee while reading the morning paper.

"Good morning." Saito had said to his parents.

"Good morning." Ryuto and Ayumi responded.

Everyone had eaten their omelets that Ayumi had made. Louise was sitting closer to Saito at the table than she was last night, wanting to be closer to him. Once everyone had eaten their breakfast, Saito and Louise had gotten up from their seats.

"Louise and I are heading out." Saito stated, "We'll try to be back by lunch."

As the young couple left the front door, Saito's parents we're smiling.

"Where are we going to go first?", Louise asked.

"First we are going to the Yokota Air Base. We have to let them know what happened to the plane." Saito explained.

After a series of train and bus rides across Tokyo, they had arrived at the Yokota Air Base. Upon stepping off the bus, all the soldiers were pointing guns at the young man.

"Saito Hiraga," a high ranking soldier had exclaimed, "you are charged with stealing property of the United States military. We have video proof that can be used against you in a court of law, and you have the gall to return here like nothing happened."

Saito with his hands in the air responded, " I know damn well I committed a major crime, but just let me explain. Let me talk to whoever is in charge here. Then you can know where your plane is and why I stole it in the first place."

"At ease!" ,a man had said.

"My name is Colonel Rick Marx." ,the man said introducing himself.,"I am willing to talk to you Saito ,but remember that we can have you arrested at any time."

"I understand," Saito replied nervously," but I need someone else as well to help with my explanation. Louise, you can come out from behind me."

"Who is that?" Marx had questioned.

"I'll explain it all in the interrogation room." Saito answered.

Marx had guided Saito and Louise to a gray steel room with bulletproof windows and walls. Saito and Louise were sitting on one side of the table and Marx the other.

"What if I told you of another dimension existing parallel to our own," Saito started, " where myths of magic, dragon, and elves are reality."

"I would say you are flat out lying to me with the cheesiest lie in human history." Marx replied.

"What if I told you I wasn't lying and I had the means to travel in between there and here when I please.", Saito responded, "Louise, could you cast World Door again?"

When Colonel Marx had seen the landscape with dragons flying in the air he replied, "Alright I believe of this other world, but that doesn't explain why you stole the plane."

"The reason is quite simple.", Saito answered, "A dragon of unfathomable destruction had laid waste to multiple cities and thousands of lives. Since one of the means of crossing between the two worlds is flying into a solar eclipse, I stole the Mitsubishi-F-2A at the exact time as a solar eclipse. I used the plane to destroy that dragon and cease any further ruin to the other world."

"So you stole it to stop people from dying?", Marx asked rhetorically.

"I am willing to drop the charges on one condition.", Marx stated.

"What is it?", Saito asked.

"A political conference involving representatives from each world.", Marx answered, "We both know that both world can benefit from each other so I would like to organize a United Nation's meeting."

"That I could handle.", Saito said, "However it will take some time acquiring representatives from all six countries, considering that we can only use World Door twice per day."

"Understood.", Marx replied. "However I would like both of you here in one month to demonstrate the uses of magic and to confirm to the higher ups of the government of its existence."

"Since the charges are dropped though, ", Saito started, "can we leave now. We're kind of on our honeymoon."

"Of course.", the Colonel answered, "I will escort you you out and let everyone else know the charges are dropped. I do wish to see you off though when you return to the other world."


	6. Chapter 6

It was 10:00 once Saito and Louise had left the Yokota Air base and had arrived in the Harajuku district. Saito didn't think Louise would stand out considering most people there would dress in all kind of flamboyant outfits. Louise was looking at a dress in the window of a boutique. The dress was a black gothic lolita outfit, with red bows going up the torso.

"You would look nice in it.", Saito said to Louise.

The two went into the boutique and were greeted by the cashier. Louise went into the changing room and switched into the outfit she saw in the window. Saito and Louise were both blushing when she was in the black, white, and red outfit.

"I really like it.", Louise had stated, blushing even more while cracking a smile.

Louise decided to wear the gothic lolita dress out of the store. Saito had paid the cashier ¥80,000 for the dress that Louise had liked. Money wasn't much to him considering he could trade Écu from Halkeginia for its weight in gold and silver, so he decided to spoil his bride. The next store they went into was a music store. Electric guitars, headphones, and mp3s were hung upon the walls and shelves were filled with CDs and Vinyl Records, and the radio in the store was tuned into a rock station that was playing a song that sounded like Nightmare or One OK Rock was performing it. Saito had handed Louise a pair of headphones that were hooked up to a demo music player and had grabbed a CD labeled Utada thinking that Louise would like it. Louise was gently rocking her head to the lullaby-like tune.

"Your whole world is really amazing isn't it?", Louise had questioned her husband.

"Being full of herself are we?", Saito asked.

"What are talking about, Saito?", Louise replied.

"Isn't it obvious?", Saito asked rhetorically, "You are my whole world."

Louise had begun blushing again, her face being as red as the bows on her new outfit. The couple decided to return to the Hiraga household after leaving the music store.

"Mom, Dad, were home!", Saito exclaimed to his family.

"Welcome home son.", Ayumi had greeted, "Oh, I see Louise got a new outfit."

"Yeah, I felt like spoiling her.", Saito said shyly.

"Spoiling her, or spoiling yourself?", Ayumi asked her son, knowing about how he thought and how he had magazines hidden under his bed.

"Whatever you do, don't tell her about that or you won't have to worry about having grandchildren.", Saito begged his mother once Louise had left the room, knowing what she would do to him if she ever found out about those magazines.

Ayumi had shrugged off the request and went into the kitchen, where she was making lunch for them.

"So Mom, did Derf bother you while we were gone?", Saito asked Ayumi.

"No, why?", she replied.

"Because he acts like he is 6,000 going on 6 sometimes.", Saito said with a sigh.

"I heard that!", Derf exclaimed from Saito's room.

"You were meant to!" Louise shouted back.

"Well, he has been quite silent today.", Ayumi stated, "He only asked for me to put him up there in your room."

After the explanation of how Derf was in Saito's room Ayumi had served the lunch she had made. It was a simple meal of fried rice and homemade ramen. Louise was a little reluctant at first of the ramen, but she enjoyed it.

"So, what did you do while you were gone.", Ayumi asked the couple.

"Well first we went to the Yokota Air Base and explained what happened to them.", Saito had started.

"And now they are going to help us organize a political conference between our worlds." Louise finished.

"After that we went Harajuku, where Louise got her new dress and we bought a CD from a music store.", Saito told his mother, "I hope on taking her to the aquarium sometime while we're here as well."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Ayumi replied.

"We did, and thanks for the lunch Mom. Saito said.

Once everyone had finished their fried rice and ramen, Ayumi made tea.

"So Louise, are you keeping Saito out of trouble in the your world?", Ayumi asked as she poured Louise a cup.

Saito was now afraid of where this conversation was going.

"Most of the time he is the trouble.", Louise said to Saito's expense, "Before we got married I had to watch him like a hawk."

Saito was now shaking with a fake smile.

"He was like a dog in heat.", Louise continued, "He peeped on all the girls at the Academy through a hole in the wall of the underground bathhouse. I'm pretty sure he helped dig that tunnel."

It was at that moment that Saito knew, he fucked up. A lot.


	7. Chapter 7

"I told you before, I did not dig that tunnel!", Saito said in defense, "The Ondine Knights did!"

"Ondine Knights?" Ayumi asked in confusion.

"They're the self proclaimed knights of the Academy.", Louise answered, "They're more of a group of perverts than they are knights. Which explains why they follow Saito."

"They follow me because I am known as a hero in Halkeginia." Saito retorted, "You know Gandalfr, one of four familiars of Void, who held back an army of 70,000 singlehanded, fought off the the Square-Class Golem, defeated the Mad King Joseph de Galia, and helped kill the Ancient Dragon. Oh, and dying and coming back to life, twice."

Ayumi was a little regretful of starting this conversation as she was wearing a nervous smile.

"And I punched Guiche and the others for looking at you back then.", Saito continued with a mumble.

"What was that?" Louise asked.

"I said, I punched the Ondine Knights in the tunnel for looking at you!", Saito exclaimed, "That's how we were caught! The commotion of me throwing punches and them trying to avoid is what broke the wall!"

Ayumi burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?", Saito asked.

"You remind me of me and your father.", Ayumi answered still giggling, "We always got into arguments like you do. He was always around other women and was nice to them, despite saying he loved me, and beating people up for making fun of me in high school."

"I guess that trait runs in the family.", Louise said, looking at Saito.

"But, it turns out he was just nice to them because he was nice.", Ayumi continued.

"It's good to hear that.", Saito said with a sigh, "I was worried Louise and me being married would go back to our relationship when we first met."

"Behave and it won't.", Louise told Saito, who was now trembling because he knew what she could do to him.

"If only Kosuke could get a nice girl like you, Louise.", Ayumi stated, "He tends to only stay in his apartment, only leaving for work, school, and food."

"Kosuke's really gotten that anti-social?", Saito asked, "It's better than I expected, I guess. I always thought he would become a complete hermit."

"Well that's harsh." Ayumi stated.

"Hey, I thought the same thing about myself two years ago.", Saito argued.

"He might have luck with one of our friends.", Louise suggested.

"I know he couldn't handle the responsibility of Henrietta or Tabitha." Saito stated.

"Why not?", Ayumi questioned.

"They're queens of entire nations and Kosuke can barely take care of a hamster.", Saito said.

Somewhere in a darkly lit apartment Kosuke said to himself, "I don't know why, but I feel like punching Saito."

"What about, Siesta?", Louise asked.

"I think she might still be jealous of us so that would be risky.", Saito answered, "And Tiffa is probably always busy with relations between humans and elves. Plus Malicorne would be jealous and I'm pretty sure a fight in between Malicorne and Kosuke would go like one in between me and Guiche."

Inside the men's dormitory of the Tristain Magic Academy the Ondine Knights were conversing current events when a chubby and blonde, young man muttered, "I don't know why, but I feel like punching Saito."

"I guess we could arrange a vacation to Louise's world.", Ayumi suggested, "We could ask for your father to use some vacation days and Kosuke is soon to have a break from school."

"It would be nice for you guys to meet everyone.", Saito said, "Except maybe Old Osmond. Remember how Grandpa used to make perverted jokes at the dinner table?"

"Yeah." Ayumi answered.

"Osmond puts Grandpa and the Ondine Knights to shame on the level of how often of him having his mind in the gutter.", Saito stated.

"Who isn't perverted in Louise's world?", Ayumi questioned.

"Surprisingly, Julio.", Louise answered, "But women do tend to flock towards him."

"Yeah, but he is kind of a priest so he can't really do anything of that sort.", Saito added.

"Back to the vacation.", Ayumi interjected. "Could Louise take all of us there?"

"I can take as many people that can possibly go through in a timeframe of 30 seconds." Louise answered, "And I can only cast World Door twice a day."

"We would also have to cast the Translation spell on all of you too.", Saito added, "Maybe we should wait for Dad to get home and discuss it with him. I was hoping to relax the rest of the day anyways."


	8. Chapter 8

Saito plopped down on the couch of the living room and picked up the t.v. remote.

"What are you doing, Saito?", Louise asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going to watch some t.v.", Saito told her.

"T.v.?", Louise sounded confused.

"It's a piece of technology that is used for communication and entertainment.", Saito explained, "The red button on the remote turns it on and off, and you can decide what you want to watch using the buttons with numbers on them and the buttons with white arrows."

"What do those buttons with black arrows do?", Louise asked, now intrigued and sitting on the couch with Saito.

"Those change how loud you want it to be.", Saito answered, " Press the one pointing up if you want it to be louder and the one pointing down to make it quieter."

Louise took the remote from Saito's hand and pressed the red button. When the t.v. was turned on the NHK network was on.

"And here we see a lion resting upon an inclined rock. Lions are well known for sleeping long periods, up to 20 hours per day." , a documentary announced.

"What is this?", Louise asked curiously.

"It looks like an educational documentary on Africa and it's wildlife.", Saito answered.

"What's Africa?", Louise said, asking another question.

"It's one of the seven continents of my world.", Saito explained, "The other six are Antarctica, North America, South America, Europe, Austraila, and the one we are in right now is Asia."

"So t.v. can tell you anything you want to know?", Louise questioned her husband.

"Not exactly.", Saito said, "There are many businesses that own what are called t.v. channels. Whoever owns a channel decides what goes on that channel. Each channel has a number so you use the remote to chose what channel number you want to watch."

"What number is this channel?", asked Louise.

"Channel 8.", Saito answered.

"Let's see what's on channel 7 then!", Louise said excitedly.

The t.v. was now on a movie where a wedding was going on.

"Oh, a wedding ceremony!", Louise sounded excited.

"I guess you put it on a romantic comedy movie.", Saito claimed.

"Movie?" Louise asked.

"It's like a play, except we have a technology that allows us to automatically to make images as quickly as they happen." Saito explained, "They just use that technology along with the actors to be viewed multiple times."

"Could you make a still image?", Louise asked.

"Sure, I have a camera in my room.", Saito said, "I'll go get it."

As Saito entered his room he remembered where he left his camera. Under his bed. Saito knew he had to dispose of those magazines before Louise could see them, especially the doujinshi. He grabbed the camera and decided to move the magazines, along with a lighter he used for fireworks during festivals, into his closet, so that he could destroy them later.

"Good luck getting rid of those, Partner.", Derf told Saito.

Saito knew he was going to need more luck than that Derf was wishing him. He went down stairs with his camera and rejoined Louise on the couch, showing her his camera.

"This is a camera.", he began, "It's meant to make a still image,", he said as he took a picture of Louise and showed her the image, "or multiple images together as well as sound as fast as they happen."

"Or multiple images together as well as sound as fast as they happen.", the camera repeated.

"Could you take that back with you to Tristain?", Louise asked.

"Sure, why?, Saito responded.

Louise signaled her husband to come closer. Louise whispered softly yet seductively into his ear.

"There is an image I want you to be able to see at all times.", Louise whispered.

Saito knew the advantage that Louise had over the magazines. He could not only look at Louise, but what the magazines didn't provide was touch, and his wife was asking him to take a pornographic photo of her, for him exclusively, just the day after he had lost his virginity. The theme song for Chariots of Fire was now going off in his head, as he knew he was winning the game of life.

"Sure.", Saito said nervously with a smile , "I'll take my camera back with us to Tristain."

Louise and Saito spent the next hour and a half watching a romance movie and once it was over they saw a rerun of Dragonball Z. Louise asked what it was and Saito explained that it is drawn images put together closely like a camera does. He also tried explaining the story of the show but Louise got confused quickly and Saito decided to change the channel, figuring it was best to watch a series from start to finish to understand it. Saito got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen fridge. Ayumi was watering indoor plants, like lucky bamboo and spider plants, that decorated the kitchen. Saito grabbed a Cherry Coca-Cola from the fridge.

"Hey Louise, do you want anything to drink?", Saito asked her.

"Just water.", Louise answered, "With ice in it please.", she added.

Saito took his Coke and Louise's glass of water into the living room. He set the drinks on the coffe table that rested in front of the couch.

"Why do you have that piece of painted metal?", Louise questioned him.

"This is an aluminum can.", Saito explained, "It's used to hold all kinds of drinks. You just grab the tab with your finger and pull it to open it."

As the can popped open Louise was a little startled by the cracking sound.

"Here. You might like it.", Saito told her.

Louise grabbed the can with both hands and put her lips to the opening of it to take a small sip.

"Ouch, it burnt my mouth!", Louise complained.

"I should have warned you of the bubbles.", Saito said with a little guilt.

"I could try the drink again.", Louise said shyly.

Saito handed her the Coke and she try another sip. A sip turned into a drink and a drink turned into a chug. Within five seconds the can was empty.

"Sorry for drinking all of it.", Louise apologized.

"It's okay we have more.", Saito let her know.

"Could I have some more?", Louise gave a puppy dog look.

Saito went back to the fridge and got two more Cherry Cokes. He was a sucker for the puppy dog look. When Saito returned to the couch Louise cuddled up to him. She gave him a light kiss by surprise. After a while, Louise fell asleep with her head rested on Saito's shoulder.

"Mom!", Saito whispered loudly so Ayumi would hear him and Louise wouldn't, "Mom!"

"Yes.", Ayumi answered her son.

"I need to ask you of a favor.", Saito asked, "I need you dispose of the magazines while she is asleep. I moved them into my closet with a lighter. I was planning on burning them but the plan changed."

"Why can't you get rid of them?", Ayumi asked.

Saito just pointed towards his wife while he gritted his teeth in distress.

"Get rid off what?", Louise brushed her eyes, waking from her short nap.

" The dirty magazines, my son keeps in his room.", Ayumi said with an evil smile.

Saito knew he was in trouble as he begged his mother not to tell Louise out of fear of what might happen.

"Saito!", Louise screamed, as she was surrounded by her angry auru, "Remove them from existence before I remove your balls!"

Saito ran up to his room and grabbed all the magazines he could along with the lighter.

"She found out, didn't she?", Derf asked.

Saito just gave the sword a light nod. Saito went into the bathroom and began burning the pages one by one and flushing the ashes down the toilet like a scene from a spy movie, except he had a pinkette in gothic lolita stating over him like a hawk, and he might be castrated at any moment.


	9. Chapter 9

"That's the last of them.", Saito said while cupping his groin with his right hand and flushing the ashes down the toilet with his left.

"It better be.", Louise responded with a grim expression.

"Louise, I just want you to know.", Saito said in defense, "Those magazines have been here the whole time was I gone. They were there before we met."

"That doesn't give you an excuse as to why you didn't tell me.", Louise sounded even more angry.

Saito thought for a moment. Why hadn't he told the woman he had sworn to tell everything about something that would make her feel insecure? All the girls in those magazines were much larger than Louise and he knew how defensive she was of her body. Was that the reason? Was he afraid of making her feel unattractive sexually? Or was it because he feared that she may have conformation to her claims of him being a dog in heat?

"You're right.", Saito apologized, "I just don't want you to know how bad I was 2 years ago."

"I summoned you 2 years ago. I have a good idea on how bad you were.", Louise leaned in closer to Saito, "But we changed eachother for the better."

Louise gave Saito a deep kiss out of forgiveness.

"But you're still not off the hook yet.", Louise assured her husband, "You went from being a dog in heat to a dog on a tight leash."

Saito was still groping his groin as he was still afraid that he would either be hit there or she would cut them off like she threatened. Once they went back downstairs, Saito would stay right behind Louise, thinking that she couldn't make a nutshot if he was behind her. Just as they went into the living room, Ryuto made his way through the door.

"Welcome home, Dad.", Saito welcomed his father.

"Oh, hello son.", Ryuto replied, then changing attention to his daughter-in-law, "Let me guess. My son picked out that outfit."

Saito was still behind Louise except now he had tears in his eyes and was mouthing the words, "No. Please. Stop talking."

"Dinner is ready!", Ayumi announced.

"Saved by the dinner bell.", Saito thought.

Ayumi had a made a large meal of sukiyaki.

"Sukiyaki? What's the occasion?", Saito asked.

"Just a big welcome home dinner.", Ayumi answered.

"Then let's dig in!", Saito shouted.

Ayumi placed the pot in the middle of the table and Saito and Ryuto filled their bowls like they had never tasted food.

"Our husbands are gluttons aren't they.", Louise sighed.

"Yep.", Ayumi agreed.

"Hey, I take offense to that!", Saito and Ryuto exclaimed in unison.

"You were meant to.", Derf repeated Louise from lunchtime.

"I'm thinking about making a quick round trip to Halkeginia right now to leave the sword with a big mouth on the other side.", Saito mumbled.

Ayumi and Louise filled their bowls with the sukiyaki and were slightly entertained by Saito mumbling to himself.

"So Dad,", Saito began, "Louise and I were thinking of taking you all to Halkeginia to visit."

"I guess I could use some vacation days.", Ryuto said, "And Kosuke will have a break from school soon."

"Oh, and since I have a thicker wallet now, I want to give you guys something." Saito said as he pulled out something from his back pocket.

"A gold coin?!", Ayumi and Ryuto exclaimed in unison.

"I brought 5 with us. Halkeginian Écu is solid gold so I figured I could buy anything I wanted while I was here.", Saito explained, "Thanks for dinner mom. I'm going to go set a bath."

"Could I go first?", Louise asked.

"Sure I get it ready for you.", Saito answered, "I wish that we had gotten a change of clothes for you though."

Saito parents stood astonished at the solid gold coin on their dinner table, as the young couple went up to the bathroom. Saito had set the water for his bride and let her undress. Louise got in the bathtub while Saito went into his bedroom to get her a change of clothes.

"Try not be as loud as you were last night, partner", Derf told Saito.

Saito took Derf and left him in the living room.

"Derf stays here.", Saito announced, "Under no circumstances will anyone move him."

Saito's parents did not notice his announcement as they were still marvelling at the gold. Saito went back to his room and found a naked Louise drying off.

"Louise, you're already done?", Saito asked.

"Is that a problem?", Louise said, as she removed the towel from her chest revealing her nipples.

"Not at all.", Saito said, with a nosebleed forming, "I'll just take a quick bath and be back."

Saito ran into the bathroom at near Mach speed, quickly ripping off his clothes, and jumping into the water. He scrubbed his body so quickly that a fire might of started if it weren't for the water. Once he scrubbed himself raw, he grabbed a towel and ran back to his room.

"What took you so long?", Louise said with a seductive voice, who was without a towel and sitting on Saito's bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Saito took off his towel and dried himself off. Louise got up to help him dry off, however she quickly went from drying him off, to copping a feel of his member.

"Hard already?", Louise asked.

Saito was now blushing with a smirk on his face. The couple went back to bed where Louise was pushed down by Saito. Saito began kissing Louise's neck, leaving hickeys. The young man made his way to Louise's left nipple. He began kissing and licking her chest like he was a baby hoping for breast milk.

"Saito!", Louise moaned, "Don't just focus on my chest!"

Saito understood and his head made its way in between her legs. He spread the lips of her opening with his thumbs and gave a lick to her womanhood.

"Ngggg", Louise moaned as her back arched in orgasm.

Saito got up and slowly moved closer to Louise as to make eye contact. Louise and Saito joined their lips together for a French kiss. Once the kiss was broken, a string of saliva was connecting their tongues.

"Please be gentle.", Louise commanded in a gentle voice.

Saito slowly penetrated Louise's entrance and began moving at a slow and steady pace. The two had exchanged grunts, gasps, and moans until Louise stopped Saito and decided to be on top. Louise sat on top of Saito cowgirl-style with her hands on his shoulders and Saito had his hands on Louise's hips. Louise and Saito were moving their hips in rhythm to each other. The couple constantly exchanged kisses and exclamations of each other's name.

"Louise.", Saito grunted.

"Saito.", Louise moaned.

"I'm almost there!", Saito exclaimed.

"Me *breath* too.", Louise gasped.

Saito let out his seed as Louise's back arched again. Louise got up from Saito's lap and laid down next to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Saito.", Louise started.

"Yes, Louise.", Saito replied.

"I've been thinking about what your mother said yesterday.", Louise stated, "Would you be ready for that?"

"Louise, I.", Saito sounded hesitant, "I do want them, but I'm pretty sure it is going to be hard for us to get privacy to make them."

"So we have to get Siesta out of the mansion from time to time.", Louise suggested.

"Well maids in my world only work certain hours.", Saito thought out loud, "What if we just had Siesta in the mansion during then and do as we please when she is gone."

"But where will she go in she isn't working?", Louise asked.

"I could have a cottage built on the estate.", Saito suggested, "Anything that would give us some alone time."

Saito gave Louise a goodnight kiss and the young couple fell asleep in the bed, however Louise felt slightly embarrassed sleeping completely naked.


	11. Chapter 11

*Ring*, the alarm clock went off.

"Someone hit the snooze button.", Saito said half-asleep, not getting up.

Louise was lying upside down, with her face in the pillow and threw her fist down on clock. Once the ringing stopped she turned around cuddling up to Saito. Saito had opened up his eyes, admiring the woman the that was a hair's distance from him. He could see every inch of her body, and he smiled remembering last night.

"Saito.", Louise sounded groggy.

"Yes, Louise.", Saito replied.

"I need something to wear.", Louise said, rubbing her eyes, "I can't walk around naked."

Saito started blushing about that thought, as he got up and went into his closet.

"How do you feel about wearing my clothes?", Saito asked as he brought out a red t- shirt, blue jeans, and a gray hoodie.

"I don't mind it." Louise said, "But we have to get me some clothes that fit me better. You are larger around the waist and in height."

Saito's clothes were baggy at every conceivable part of Louise's body. To keep the pants from falling down, Saito grabbed a belt, and the t-shirt and hoodie went half-way to Louise's knees.

"How do I look?", Louise asked.

"Beautiful.", Saito said, as he leaned in to kiss Louise.

After breaking their kiss the couple went downstairs to the kitchen, where Ayumi was making steamed rice and miso soup.

"Good morning.", Ayumi told them.

"Good morning." , the couple said in unison.

Everyone sat down at the table and Ayumi served the food. The meal was gone in 15 minutes and Saito and Louise were out the door. Louise was walking in front of Saito, when Ryuto grabbed his son by the arm.

"Son, there is something I need to tell you in private.", Ryuto told him.

"Okay. Louise wait right here.", Saito replied.

Saito closed the door so his father could talk to him private.

"What did you want to tell me?", Saito asked.

"You two are too loud.", Ryuto said bluntly, as Saito felt a little embarrassed, "I don't mind you guys doing that sort of thing, but I want to sleep. Take her to a love hotel if your going to be so loud."

Saito left the house, red in the face. How was he going to tell Louise that they could be heard? How was he going to get her to go to a love hotel? How was he going to get laid? All these questions raced through Saito's head, as he and Louise walked to the bus stop.

"Something wrong?", Louise asked.

"No. Nothing!", Saito snapped.

"I don't like it when you lie to me.", Louise was now pouting.

"I'm not lying.", Saito replied, "I'm just thinking about what my Dad told me."

"What was it?", Louise asked.

"It's a little embarrassing.", Saito admitted, "He asked when can he expect to be a grandfather."

"Hopefully in 9 to 11 months.", Louise kissed Saito on the mouth.

"I have an idea.", Saito said, "There is technology in my world that can tell when someone is pregnant, even in the early stages."

"You want to me to use it?", Louise asked.

"Well I do plan on taking some technology back to Tristain, and that includes a pregnancy test.", Saito replied, "We could buy some this afternoon."

"I would like that.", Louise was blushing with a smile.

"I remember you asking me to get some clothes that fit you.", Saito changed the subject, "We can go to a boutique first."


	12. Chapter 12

The couple stepped off the bus into the Ikebukuro shopping district and entered a boutique. Various pieces of clothing, from swimsuits to dresses, and jackets to jeans, hung across the store. Louise was trying on a black tank top with a green skirt.

"Why don't you ditch the chump, and get with someone like me?", a boy with piercings all over his face asked Louise.

Louise was scowling at the pierced boy and Saito responded to the insult to him and his wife by raising his left hand showing him the runes and his ring, followed by Saito giving him the middle finger. The pierced boy walked away however he returned the gesture Saito had given him.

"Whatever. She doesn't even have any tits.", the pierced boy said, as he walked away.

Saito was now holding Louise back from pulling out her wand.

"He's not worth it, Louise.", Saito said, as he grabbed Louise's hand to stop her from grabbing her wand from the pocket in Saito's hoodie.

Louise had calmed down after Saito had given her a quick kiss and handed her a white two-piece swimsuit, a brown and yellow sweater, and a black skirt. Louise stepped out of the changing room, wearing the swimsuit and a flushed expression. Upon seeing his wife in the exposing outfit, Saito was fighting a nosebleed.

"Louise.", Saito said holding back the blood, "We are most definitely buying that."

After Louise had tried on the sweater and the black skirt, Saito paid for all the clothes that his wife tried on.

"Saito, I want to go to the aquarium you told me about yesterday.", Louise suggested.

"Well we are right by the Sunshine City shopping complex.", Saito replied, "There is an aquarium on the tenth floor."

The couple walked into the shopping complex, as Louise marveled at the variety of stores.

"Where did you say the aquarium was?", Louise asked.

"The tenth floor.", Saito replied, "We'll take the elevator."

Saito led Louise into the elevator and pressed the button labeled 10. As they went into the aquarium, Louise stood in awe of the creature behind the glass.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait for an update. I have had a full plate for about a week. **

The small yellow sea creatures swam behind glass, as Louise marveled at them.

"Oh, sea-horses.", Saito said noticing the sea-horses.

The sea-horses galloped through the water, some of them however had their tails linked together.

"Saito, why do those one's have their tails wrapped around each other?", Louise asked.

Saito looked at the information panel that was right by the sea-horse and read, "Sea-horses among other sea creatures, mate for life. Sea-horses link their tails together to not be separated by strong currents."

Louise began to smile and grabbed her husband's hand saying, "Let's follow their example."

Saito led Louise to the next fish tank which was larger and was only halfway full of water with a rocks erecting from the pool.

"Saito look they are climbing up the rocks.", Louise pointed out.

"Mudskippers do tend to do a lot of climbing, mostly up trees though.", Saito responded, "They're fish but they breath through their skin instead of gills."

"A fish that can live on land and climb a tree,", Louise replied, "they may not be pretty but they are amazing."

The couple then walked towards the shark tank, which was filled with a large variety of shark species.

"Tiger. Hammer-head. Nurse. Dog.", Saito said pointing out the species of sharks, "Shovel-nose. Lemon."

Saito emphasized the word lemon, getting a blush out of Louise. Her face was bright red from the thought of her nickname he had given her.

"You like teasing me. Don't you?", Louise said slightly annoyed but still blushing.

Saito just smiled at her reaction without giving response. They went on to an area dedicated to crustaceans. Tanks full of lobsters, crayfish, krill, crabs, and shrimp filled the area.

"Now I have a craving for shrimp.", Saito said slightly jokingly.

"You can go eat something after we are done here.", Louise suggested as her eyes focused on two lobsters fighting over a piece of food.

"I think I know a good place we could go to eat.", Saito said focused on the fighting lobsters.


	14. Chapter 14

*Ornielle estate*

"It sure is boring without them.", Siesta said to herself, "I cleaned the entire mansion, polished the wings of that metal dragon that Saito said belonged to my great-grandfather, cleaned the leaves out of the hot spring, and now there is nothing to do."

The maid was reluctant to sit down due to pins and needles.

"Pull yourself together Siesta.", she told herself, "Their honeymoon is halfway over, surely you can hold out four more days."

The maid had a sudden realization.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself.", she said with a sigh, "I wonder how everyone else is handling the honeymoon."

*Tristain Magic Academy*

"Jean.", said a red-haired woman poking Colbert.

"Yes, Miss Zerbst.", Colbert responded, more focused on some blueprints Saito had made for a plumbing system.

"You should pay more attention to me.", Kirche said slightly seductively, "You are too much of a work-a-holic."

"I saw you talking to her Guiche!", Montmorency yelled at Guiche.

"It's not you think!", Guiche exclaimed as he ran in fear of the blonde-haired water mage, "She just asked to copy my notes from our classes!"

"Like Hell she did!", Montmorency yelled, catching up to him.

*Elflands*

"First, Miss Westwood you have to meet the Queen of Galia for a trade conference.", a young elven man told Tiffania."

"Okay, it would be nice to see Tabitha again.", Tiffania said with a smile.

"Also you have to attend a debate tomorrow, on how our laws should be altered.", the assistant continued.

"I'm going to need some law books.", Tiffania replied.

"Already on it. You also received an invitation to Arie and Luctiana's wedding.

"I'm going to need a dress.", Tiffania said.

"You will also have to find an assistant for your travels.", the assistant told her, "I can only help organize your appointments."

The thought of another helper worried Tiffa, as she feared if she tried to summon a familiar, she would summon Saito again, and probably not at the best moment, knowing what a honeymoon entailed. Or she could have summoned someone who would be from Saito's world and they would be ripped away from their friends and family.

"You also have a class on Elven magic in five-minutes.", the Elven assistant said.

The thought Tiffa had was broken and she hurried to her class.


	15. Chapter 15

Saito led Louise into a building that read Koh Sushi.

"You might like sushi, Louise.", Saito told his wife.

"What's sushi?", Louise asked.

"It's rice cooked in vinegar, rolled up, and topped with raw or cooked ingredients. The raw or cooked ingredients being vegetables or meat, the raw meat most commonly being fish.", Saito explained.

"Raw fish?", Louise said confused.

"Well you don't have eat any with raw fish if you don't want.", Saito said, "Tomagoyaki and shrimp nigri please."

The chef served the couple the sushi that Saito asked for, Saito eating the shrimp nigri and Louise trying the Tomagoyaki.

"It's so good!", Louise said in response to the food.

"I'm glad to hear you like it.", Saito responded to his wife's joy, "Here, try some shrimp nigri."

Saito put a piece of sushi on Louise's plate and Louise picked it up. She slowly chewed the shrimp and rice.

"It's even better!", Louise smiled.

Louise decided to try every kind of sushi she could eat, eating everything from crab and tuna to roe and cucumber. Saito was smiling at the sight of his wife enjoying her meal, as he ordered what he thought she would like.

"I'm full.", the couple said in unison, "Thank you for the meal."

The couple walked out of the sushi restaurant, and Louise was interested in a familiar looking building.

"Saito, I thought you said there wasn't any royalty here.", Louise stated, "Why is there a castle?"

Saito knew that there were castle themed love hotels, and he was a little embarrassed to tell his wife what the building was.

"It's an inn.", Saito said nervously, "We should stay at it tonight, after we do a little more."

"Hopefully we can get the Honeymoon suite.", Louise said slightly seductively.

Saito was now red in the face as he knew every room was the Honeymoon suite.


	16. Chapter 16

The thought of the love hotel was coursing through Saito's mind. His father told him to stay at one, and he thought he would have problem convincing her if she knew what it was, but she was oblivious to Japanese culture and Saito was just slowly introducing her to everything. He thought that he should tell her about what the building was and why it existed when they were alone in the room. Saito had to get the thought of that hotel out of his head for a short while. He turned his head to see the building he had loved since he was in middle school. The perfect place for him to empty his head.

"I remember this arcade.", Saito said, "Let's go play some games."

The couple entered the arcade and Louise was amazed by the blinking lights and loud noises of machines. Saito put a ¥2,000 bill into a change machine.

"Let's start with something simple.", Saito said looking at a pinball machine.

Saito put ¥100 in the machine, enough for a two-player game. The metal ball then locked into position.

"This game is easy.", Saito told Louise, "Just pull this knob back to launch the ball, and press these buttons to move the paddles. Just hit the targets with the ball and don't let the ball fall in the hole.

Louise pulled the knob all the way back, launching the ball forward. The score was quickly increasing afterwords. Louise held out her turn for about five minutes by hitting nearly every high point target, even the multi-ball bonus. Saito however knew that he found the one risk to his high score. His wife. Once it was Saito's turn, Louise had 100,000 points. Louise quickly distracted Saito and made him end his turn with 2,500 points, by giving him an unexpected kiss.

"Hey, that's cheating!", Saito exclaimed.

"Are you complaining?", Louise said with an innocent smile.

"No.", Saito replied with a sigh.

Louise took her next turn and Saito repeated the tactic that his wife had just used, leaving her with a total of 101,200 points.

"Hey, no fair.", Louise complained.

"Are you complaining?", Saito replied.

Louise began blushing, as Saito took his next turn uninterrupted, ending it with 105,000 points. Just a few above Louise.

"Now your last turn.", Saito said with a smile, sounding slightly cocky.


	17. Chapter 17

Saito had lost his high score. He couldn't expect Louise not only beating his high score of 400,000, but set the new high score as 500,000 points. Saito had finished his last turn with only 350,000. Saito decided that they should play a more difficult game. Saito then saw an arcade version of Street Fighter 4.

"This game is a lot harder.", Saito stated, "You have to fight with the character you choose."

Saito chose the character he had practiced with since middle school, Vega. Louise didn't know what to choose so she pressed random and got Chun-Li. Saito decided to fight in the Deserted Temple stage. Saito started quickly with Vega's Crouching Medium Kick. Louise was still trying to figure out the controls, as Saito was button mashing, until she inadvertently made Chun-Li do a Neutral Jump Heavy Kick. Upon realizing what she had just done she began experimenting with the controls and ended up using Kintekishu. Saito was afraid he was going to lose another game was she made Vega drop his mask and claws. Saito retaliated with Close Standing Heavy Punch. Before the hit landed Louise used the Back Dash and countered with Spinning Bird Kick, finishing the game. Saito couldn't believe how much his wife who, had come from a world without modern technology, was so much better than him at video games. Saito seemed a little embarrassed.

"What's wrong Saito?", Louise asked Saito.

"Just a little embarrassed.", he replied.

"Why?", she seemed confused.

"Just that your better at games than me.", Saito replied, his tone soon changing, "I spent countless hours and money at this arcade since I was 11. I wasn't very good in school, my grades were satisfactory at their best, I barely went to school to begin with just to come here, and when I did show up to school I wanted to leave it more than I wanted to go to the arcade

Louise quickly kissed her husband, who was currently frowning.

"The honeymoon is supposed to be a happy time.", Louise said with a smile, "Promise me you smile."

Saito smiled the goofiest grin he could.

"Like this.", he said looking like a clown.

Louise snickered slightly.

"Saito, you idiot!", Louise told him.

"But, I'm your idiot." Saito retorted.

Saito thought for a moment.

"Louise, let's go somewhere else.", he told her.

"Okay, where?", she asked.

"The pharmacy.", Saito said sternly.


	18. Chapter 18

Saito walked into the pharmacy, holding his wife's hand. He headed towards the family planning section, and grabbed 3 pregnancy tests. They then walked straight to the register, the cashier giving the couple an awkward glance. Saito looked down at the floor embarrassed. The cashier shrugged it off, ringing up the items and put them in a white plastic bag. Saito was holding back a nosebleed from the thought in his head. The castle love hotel. Saito walked into the building and reserved a room. He couldn't have been faster on closing the door.

"Louise there is something I have to tell you.", Saito told his wife.

"What is it?", she asked.

"My country kind of has a large population. So much so it is hard to get privacy.", he explained, "Hotels like this are built for the purpose of couple's having privacy."

Louise was starting to blush.

"You mean this place is meant for...", she stuttered, "...for what we have been doing every night."

"More or less.", he responded blushing himself, "I just wanted a little more privacy for when we do that."

Louise was smiling and blushing a deeper shade of red. The skin of her face rivaled the color of a ruby. Saito reached out his hand to caress his wife's face, and gave her a deep kiss. She fell into the gesture, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist, grabbing her hips, as to pull her closer to him. Louise trying to bring Saito closer to her as well, as she linked her fingers together behind his neck and pulled him in.

"Saito.", Louise moaned, " I'm ready."

Saito understood what she meant and laid her on the bed. They pulled up each other's shirts revealing their chests. Saito leaned in to leave hickeys from Louise's ear to right underneath her breast. As he left the marks he was pulling down her pants and underwear down to her ankles. Once the garments had passed her feet, Saito began unbuttoning and pulling down his jeans.

"It's throbbing!", she gasped looking at the member.

"I get in the mood more when we're alone.", Saito whispered into her ear.

Saito plunged himself into her opening hard enough for Louise to scream out.

"Saito! It feels so good!", she screamed.

Louise could feel her husband's girth in her vagina. He pulled his member out halfway and pushed it back in slowly.

"Faster!", she gasped.

He followed the order and pulled back slowly, but pushed it back in quickly and hard. The sudden waves of pleasure hit her multiple times, as she grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him.

"Louise, I'm going to...", moaned Saito.

Louise had her womb painted with her husband's seed. As it continued to spurt out inside her, Saito French kissed her even more. Once he had pulled out he laid down next to Louise.

"Saito, I'm happy you asked for me to be your wife.", she told him.

"And I'm happy you said yes.", he retorted.

"I didn't think you had much interest in me, before you asked though.", Louise stated.

"Why would you think that?", Saito frowned.

"Other girls, with...more developed bodies, had taken interest in you.", Louise felt her chest when she spoke of the other girls, "I thought you loved them."

"I promise you Louise.", Saito told her, "I only love those girls like a sisters, and other than you there will only be one other girl who I love differently than that. And she will call you Mom.

Louise felt her stomach hoping for the success of their conception, and imagining a little girl calling her Mom.


	19. Chapter 19

"Saito, I love you.", Louise told him as they cuddled.

"And I you.", Saito replied, leaning in to give a light kiss.

"Saito, you said something about a little girl.", Louise stated.

"Yeah.", Saito smiled.

"What would be a good name?", Louise asked.

"Well, I was thinking about more than one child, and I do want at least one of our children to have a Japanese name.", Saito stated.

"I wanted to know how your people decided names.", Louise claimed.

"Well, we just choose a word or words from our language that usually has a lot of meaning behind it.", Saito explained, "My mom's name means "walk", my dad's name means "of dragon", and my brother's name means "sunrise"."

"What does your name mean?", Louise asked.

"Mine means "ability".", Saito stated, "I never knew until you summoned me, my namesake would be taken literally."

"A word that holds meaning behind it.", Louise said to herself, "I want our child to have a lovely name."

"Then a lovely name she shall have.", Saito said, "How about Aiko. "Ai" meaning love and "ko" meaning child."

"Aiko, huh?", Louise wondered, "Aiko De Hiraga De Ornielle. It certainly rolls off the tongue."

Saito gave a light kiss on his wife's cheek, who was now blushing slightly from the gesture.

"Saito, can we increase the odds of that little girl being born?", Louise asked.

"Wait, do you mean you want to again?"

Louise shyly gave a light nod.


	20. Chapter 20

Saito raised Louise up to where she was sitting on his lap, facing him. Louise had her hands latched onto his shoulders, and Saito had his hands on her thighs. Saito rubbed his member against her slit, getting squeaks out of Louise.

"Quit teasing.", Louise squealed.

Saito took notice of the demand and picked Louise up, dropping her down on his girth. Louise was still sensitive from the previous session of sex, and the act left her wide eyed. Her heart raced and mind melted over the pleasure.

"Saaaaito!", she screamed in ecstasy.

Saito made a smirk at her reaction. He knew that she was very innocent when it came to this sort of thing, and didn't like rushing her, but he loved hearing her scream his name. He could feel her clenching down and he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Louise was taking charge and moving herself back and forth, on Saito's crotch.

"Louise!", Saito grunted, "You're so tight!"

"And you're big!", Louise let out, "Saito! I want more of you! I want to make love with you, till death do us part!"

"Louise!", Saito moaned, "I love you! I want to make you happy! And if that is what you want, I'll give it to you!"

The man finally erupted within her, leaving her breathless and dizzy. Louise tried to say her husband's name, but he put a finger on her lips and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Let's take a bath together.", he suggested.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom of the hotel room, leaving their clothes by the bed. He set her in the tub and let the water run as he sat down in the tub behind her.

"Reminds you of the hot spring, back home.", Saito mentioned when they where alone in the hot spring.

Louise didn't say a word. She just smiled with a blushed expression, as Saito scrubbed her back. The silence was soon broken when Louise stared affectionately at him.

"Saito, I meant what I said.", Louise whispered softly, "About..."

"I know.", Saito interjected, "And I meant what I said. I just want to see your smile."

"Like this?", Louise made a goofy smirk similar to the one she was given at the arcade.

"Looks like I've rubbed off on you.", Saito laughed.

Louise began washing Saito's back. Saito was happy. He had a wife whom loved him. He had wealth. He had political power. The only thing he wanted, but did not have, he hoped was within his wife. He knew on Earth, he might seem too young for a child, but he also knew that a child conceived by two people who love each other, is the byproduct of their love. He wanted to show Louise how much he loved her, by giving her that byproduct.

"Louise.", Saito spoke softly as he dried off his wife, "Would you mind trying out one of those pregnancy tests?"

"Of course.", Louise said joyfully, "How do these things work anyway?"

"It's a little embarrassing, but you have to...", Saito was red in the face, "...urinate on it."

Louise was just as red in the face as Saito.

"Give me privacy and my clothes.", she said shyly.

Saito left the bathroom and handed her a pregnancy test and her clothes. Saito got dressed as he waited.

"Alright, what do I do now?", Louise asked through the door of the bathroom.

"Wait five minutes for it to process.", Saito answered.

"Okay.", Louise stepped out of the bathroom, dressed, with the test in hand.

"So how do I know if I'm pregnant or not?", Louise asked.

"If the test has one pink line you are not, but if it has two you are.", Saito replied, "But keep in mind we only had sex for the first time three days ago so your body's processes for pregnancy might not show up. It usually takes a week, and a pregnancy test is a false result 1% of the time."

Louise didn't know what to think. She wanted to live a happy life. But, she was afraid. What if she hit him too much in the groin? She feared that he would be able to bare fertile seed, and would be her fault. He noticed the worried look in her eyes.

"It 's probably done by now.", Saito tried to sound comforting.

Saito put the test in between himself and Louise, so they could see the result at the same time.

"One line.", Louise said disappointed.

"It's okay.", Saito consoled his wife, "That just means we have to try more."

Saito gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get out of here for now.", he said, "Go see a movie, eat some dinner, and sleep here tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the short chapter. Work is eating up time.**

The couple left the hotel, and walked through the twilight covered city. Louise was hugging onto Saito's left arm. Saito stared at the young woman from the corner of his eye, while a small smile showed on his face. Once they arrived at the movie theater, Saito bought some tickets to a romantic comedy. He thought it would also be good to buy some concessions, a large Cherry Coke and a large bucket of popcorn. Louise and Saito took seats in the center of the screening room. Louise was starting to take a drink of the soda as the movie started. Saito was uninterested in the film as he felt the acting was just above the bare minimum. Louise's eyes however were fixated on the screen. She couldn't be anything but amazed. She wanted these sorts of things back home in Tristain. Saito just smiled at his wife's astonished expression throughout the entire movie.


	22. Chapter 22

Once the movie was over, the couple left the theater. Saito chose a restaurant that would have food that was more familiar to Louise. They couple went into a steakhouse, and were seated. Saito ordered two Osaka steaks for himself and Louise.

"It's been a nice day, hasn't it?", Saito asked.

Louise began showing a blushed smile.

"I'll take that as a yes.", Saito said as he cut into his steak.

Louise still wore her flushed expression as she ate.

"It has been a nice time.", Louise said once she finished her plate, "And we still have four days left of our honeymoon."

The two left the building once Saito paid for the bill. Louise was cuddling up to him as they walked back to the hotel.


	23. Chapter 23

When the two arrived back at the hotel, Saito paid for an over night stay. Saito was carrying the bag of clothes they had bought in his right hand, however he decided to carry a little more weight when he picked Louise up bridal style and carried her to their room. He closed the door with his foot and laid Louise down on the bed. He leaned over her, brushed her hair behind her ear, and gave her a short, but passionate kiss.

"Saito.", Louise said softly.

Saito caressed her face lightly, giving her a barrage of short kisses starting at face down to her neck. Saito tried to continue downward, by first removing her shirt, but she stopped him from continuing the kisses.

"It's not fair that you get to keep your shirt on.", Louise uttered.

Saito took note of the statement and removed his shirt, revealing the four-pack of abs he had gained from training, Feeling as he had met the request, Saito began licking the nipple of Louise's left breast, while gently pinching the nipple of the right. Louise began breathing faster from the foreplay that Saito liked to use as a means to get her warmed up. Louise's hand crept down to Saito's pants, which she effortlessly unbuttoned and unzipped. Saito noticed this and used his free hand to pull Louise's pants down to her knees. Saito rubbed Louise's crotch with his thumb through her panties, gaining a loud moan from her.

"Are you ready?", Saito questioned.

Louise noodled lightly as she completely removed what little she had covering her, as Saito did the same. Saito leaned over her like a predator over prey, eyes full appetite. She screamed as he penetrated her entrance.

"Saaaiiiiitoooo!", she exclaimed, "Harderrr! Deeeeeeperrr!"

He followed as she commanded, grabbing her hips to gain more leverage. He push back and forth, swearing under his breath. Once he had climaxed, Louise looked dazed, dizzy, and drowsy. He removed himself from her and grasped her in his arms.

"Good night.", Saito kissed Louise, "My lovely Louise."

Louise fell asleep in Saito's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

A hotel room. In it a husband and wife, sleeping in each other's arms, bare as the day they were born. The young man cracked his eyes open to see the woman next to him. He didn't move at all, as not to wake the sleeping beauty. He thought she looked cute when asleep, mostly because of how she ironically looked peaceful. When she awoke in his arms, she saw him.

"Good morning.", Saito smiled.

"Good morning.", Louise yawned, "How long have you been awake?"

"About five minutes.", he answered, "You look really cute when your sleeping."

Louise got slightly embarrassed, but smiled. Saito got up and gave his wife the black tank top and green skirt that she bought yesterday. Saito put on his clothes that he wore the day before.

"So where are we going first?", Louise asked.

"Well, I have an idea, but it's a surprise.", Saito stated, "But before that we have to get some clothes for today and tomorrow."

The couple went back to Saito's home.

"Mom! Louise and I are back!", Saito exclaimed as he entered the door, "We just came to get some clothes."

"Where have you been!?", Ayumi screamed at the young man.

"Nowhere!", the couple responded with embarrassed faces.

Ayumi knew that look of embarrassment. She remembered it being her and Ryuto. She knew exactly what they were up to.

"Just get what you came for.", Ayumi stifled a sigh.

Saito ran upstairs and changed his clothes, getting an extra set for tomorrow, some beach towels, and a pair of swim trunks. He put the clothing in a the bag that he had used for shopping yesterday. He ran out of the house quickly, out of fear of his mother.

"I swear they are too much like Ryuto and myself.", she said to herself.

The couple had left with flushed and flustered expressions. Saito had a nagging feeling that his mother knew. They got on a series of buses and trains to the destination, Louise watching the landscape. Once they had reached the final stop Saito told her where they were.

"Welcome to Hayama beach, Louise."


	25. Chapter 25

Saito handed Louise the swimsuit they bought yesterday. Louise felt a little embarrassed from only wearing the white garments. When she stepped out of the changing booth she saw Saito shirtless and wearing swim trunks, setting up a spot on the beach.

"Here.", Saito gave her a bottle of sunscreen, "Squeeze the bottle and spread it on your skin."

Louise thought the request seemed strange, but she did it anyway. She spread the gel-like substance on herself, except there was a spot she couldn't reach.

"Could you help?", Louise asked.

Louise laid down and Saito was trying to hold his composure, from rubbing the sunscreen on her back. By the time it was rubbed in she saw the flushed expression.

"Here, let me do your back.", Louise offered.

Saito was sitting down while his wife spread the sunscreen. The red in his face was getting worse. He was almost in a daze.

"So what is this stuff for?", Louise asked.

"Uh, too much sunlight is bad for your skin.", Saito responded once his trance like state was broken, "It just protects you from direct exposure."

"We need some back home.", Louise responded, "It is too hot during the summer."

Saito imagined rubbing sunscreen on Louise's back, every summer of Halkeginia. He wore a goofy yet perverted smile. That smile was soon broken when he heard a familiar voice, yelling his name, rapidly increasing in volume and velocity.

"Oh, shit!", was the last thing Saito said before he was tackled and push down into the sand.

"Where have you been? You leave for two years and don't tell anyone.", a young man about the same age and build of Saito, but slightly taller shook Saito's dazed and dizzy body, "I thought I was your best friend! You could have told me you eloped with some girl!"

"Fuyu.", Saito gasped, "Your crushing my lungs."

The young man got off of Saito, however still wore an angered scowl.

"Louise,...", Saito gasped for air, "This is my friend Fuyu Yuki. Fuyu, this is Louise...

"Did you knock her up?, Fuyu interjected.

"Um, what?", Saito replied seeming confused.

"You heard me. Is that why you left?", Fuyu questioned.

"It's a long story, but no.", Saito sighed, "And I wouldn't call it eloping."

"Are you okay?", Louise asked.

"I'm fine.", Saito replied, "You've done worse to me."

"Could you explain where you've been for so long?", Fuyu asked, now more calm.

"We would have to be somewhere more private, to explain.", Saito told him, "Just meet me at my parent's house at 4 p.m. and we'll explain.

"I don't see why you can't tell me here, but fine.", Fuyu walked away, "I guess I can find myself a hot date while I'm here."

"Your friend is strange.", Louise said.

"Yeah, but he means well.", Saito responded, "He is pretty cold most of the time, but he is quite a friendly guy once you get to know him.


	26. Chapter 26

Once Fuyu had left, Saito and Louise headed for the water. Saito saw a rock on the sand and skipped it across the water. Louise picked up another and stepped back to get more momentum.

"Ow!", Saito screamed as Louise's missed throw hit him right in the back.

"Saito, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you.", Louise apologized.

"It's alright, Louise.", Saito assured her, "You've hit me harder before."

Saito was soon hit by another object, this time in the head by a volleyball, another couple was using for a game. The man who hit the ball towards Saito, waved for Saito to bring it back.

"Hey, do you mind if we play doubles?", Saito asked.

The woman of the couple moved to the other side for a couple against couple game. Saito started the game with a powerful spike, and getting past the net about 10 feet. The woman of the other couple bounced the ball back towards Louise. Louise countered and the ball landed an inch away from the net, scoring a point for Saito and Louise. It was the other couple's turn to serve, which was a turned that ended quickly because the woman spiked the ball and it left an imprint on Saito's face. It was now Louise turn to serve, which ended with Louise hitting the ball out of bounds. After a while, Louise and Saito quit playing when they began losing, and Saito began thinking with his stomach. The scent of fried squid plagued the air and Saito had skipped breakfast. He remembered that there was a restaurant on Hayama beach that had great fried squid.

"You're hungry, aren't you?", Louise asked.

"How can you tell?" Saito responded.

"You're stomach is growling and your starting to drool.", she retorted.

Saito felt his face for saliva.

"I could get have a bite too.", Louise stated hungrily.

The two went to a restaurant on the beach and Saito ordered fried squid.

"How is it.", Saito asked Louise.

"Good.", answered after swallowing a bite of her food, "It tastes like chicken breast."

"I'm glad to hear you like it.", Saito responded.

"It's been nice coming to Japan, but we have to leave again in just two days.", Louise stated with a sad expression, "I just wish we could spend a little more time to ourselves."

"It's not always about the amount of time.", Saito told her, "It's more often than not, how the time is used."

"So instead of two more days left...", Louise started.

"Two more days lived.", Saito interjected.


	27. Chapter 27

After a day of splashing around on the beach, Saito and Louise went back to his parent's house, to explain his disappearance to Fuyu. Saito knew Fuyu was very cynical, so he knew an explanation was not an easy. When they arrived Fuyu was sharing a conversation with Derf.

"I guess I don't have to explain.", Saito joked.

"I am having an intellectual conversation with a sword.", Fuyu stated sarcastically, "I am willing to believe anything except the part about you groping an elf."

"Derf, you told him about that!", Saito exclaimed red in the face.

"How dare you bring that up you oversized letter opener!", Louise was now pissed off, "You're lucky I don't recycle you into a suit of armor! Don't you dare bring up breasts and my husband in the same sentence! I will leave you in a lake to rust if you talk like that!"

"Um, Louise.", Saito tried to mutter.

"What?!", Louise responded angrily.

Saito hid behind the couch, Fuyu began making popcorn, and Ayumi was discontent completely.

"I will let you off with a warning, you wordy weapon!", Louise stated, "Keep a lock on that mouth of yours."

Derflinger was now shaking in his scabbard. If Derf had a bladder he would have wet himself.

"So how long you guys been married?", Fuyu asked eating the popcorn he just made.

"Two weeks.", Louise responded with a gleeful smile.

"You mind if I go back with you guys?", Fuyu asked still munching on popcorn, "I haven't been doing much since I graduated."

"As long as it's fine with her.", Saito whimpered from behind the couch.

"Good. Derf said you were leaving in two days, so I should go pack.", Fuyu replied as he finished the popcorn and left the household.


	28. Chapter 28

"Saito." Louise started, "What do you want to finish the day with?"

"Well, I haven't exactly thought of that." Saito stated.

"What else is there to do?" Louise asked.

"I have one idea, but that idea would take up an entire day so we'll save that for tomorrow." Saito thought out loud.

"I have an idea." Louise suggested, "Let's cuddle on the couch and watch t.v."

"Good idea." Saito grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. on.

"I also thought about us staying at another inn tonight." Louise whispered into Saito's ear.

Saito was shoving his fingers up his nose to stop the blood, while Louise flipped through the channels.

"The mongoose is one of the *buzz* The trial is currently in recess *buzz* Oshiete, oshiete yo, sono shikumi wo." Louise changed the channels, "What is this show about?"

"I don't know, let's watch and find out." Saito answered.

A woman was drinking the blood from a pile of corpses.

"Okay next channel!" Saito and Louise said in unison while trying not to lose composure.

"Why was that on there?" Louise asked scared.

"Sometimes people like to watch something scary to get their hearts racing.", Saito responded.

"Forget racing, I think mine just exploded!" Louise retorted, "Just put on something else."

"I could play some Miyazaki movies." Saito suggested.

"I don't know what Miyazaki is, but make sure I don't have to see anything scary." Louise was still frightened.

"Totoro it is then." Saito put the DVD in.

An hour later Saito fell asleep and Louise was wide-eyed. Once the movie was over Louise poked Saito's cheek until he slapped her hand away.

"I guess I'm not the only one that looks cute when they're asleep." Louise joked.


	29. Chapter 29

Ryuto arrived home to see his son passed out on the couch.

"My son and you have a nice day?" Ryuto asked Louise.

Louise nodded her head yes.

"That's good to hear." Ryuto chuckled, "Ayumi, how was your day?"

"Oh, the usual housework." Ayumi replied, "Could you wake Saito up? I made teriyaki burgers for dinner."

Saito's eyes opened on their own once his favorite food was mentioned.

"Teriyaki burger!" Saito exclaimed happily as he ran into the kitchen.

"Never mind." Ayumi told her husband.

Louise followed Saito into the kitchen.

"I take it the dinner bell rang." Louise joked.

The four sat at the table as Saito took two burgers on his plate.

"I forgot how much I missed these things." Saito talked with his mouth full.

"Would you please swallow before you speak? Louise complained about Saito's manners.

"Sorry." Saito swallowed the mouth full of food, "I just haven't had a teriyaki burger since I was summoned."

"Sometimes I think you love food more than you love yourself, son." Ayumi told him.

"Starve for two days, and you love food more than yourself for as long as you live." Saito argued.

Saito took another bite out of his burger.

"Son, I've been thinking." Ryuto started.

"About what Dad?" Saito responded.

"I've been thinking that the visit to the other world should be when you return." Ryuto stated, "I have two weeks vacation time saved up from work that I can take at anytime."

"I guess since Fuyu's coming back with us, it shouldn't be a problem." Saito pondered, "Our mansion does have four guest rooms as well so it should be okay to have you, Mom, Kosuke, and Fuyu."

"I also think it would be fair for us to meet Louise's parents as well." Ayumi stated.

"Let's hold onto that till later!" Saito sounded nervous.

"What? Why?" Ayumi was confused.

"Not going into detail, but I think they're still mad at me about the boat." Saito's face was red.

Saito just sat in silence as he finished his burger. Once everyone was finished, Louise pulled Saito by the arm out the doorway.

"I see he takes after me." Ryuto laughed once the couple left.

"Being a pervert?" Ayumi retorted.

"Having someone who loves me even though I'm perverted." Ryuto answered.

Ayumi began to blush.

"You know, they don't have to be the only ones having a good time." Ayumi gave her husband a chaste kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Saito thought he heard something going on in his parents' house. He chose to ignore it when Louise tugged on his arm more. Saito readily got on the bus to Shibuya. He walked down the street with Louise's arm wrapped around his. He saw a small love hotel with a sign that said, "Rooms vacant." The couple entered the building, and Saito paid for on overnight stay. Once the room was paid for, Saito picked Louise up and carried her to their room. Saito laid her upon the bed.

"I don't have to tell you twice." Louise joked.

Saito gave Louise a light kiss on the lips.

"Louise, there is something I want to try for foreplay tonight." Saito stated, "First take off your shirt."

"Fine." Louise had a flushed expression, as she removed the garment, "Now what do you want me to do?"

Saito used the edge of the bed as a chair.

"Just sit on me like I'm a chair and I'll do the rest."

When Louise complied with the request, Saito began fondling her breasts and licking Louise's back, shoulders, neck, and her ears.

"Hah! Saito, that tickles!" Louise giggled.

Saito began tracing his tongue lower and lower. Louise began moaning once he had reached the waist line. Wanting to continue to what was next, he stopped.

"Saito." Louise cooed, "There is something I want to try as well."

Louise removed Saito's shirt and undid his pants.

"It's already this hard!" Louise gasped at his member.

Louise began licking the tip of his manhood, gaining grunts from him.

"Louise, where did you learn about this?" Saito questioned in moans.

"You left one of those naughty books under your bed." Louise answered, "Don't worry. I forgive you for them now, but don't have them in the future when you have me."

Louise stuck the entire tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She began sucking on the member slowly and gently, staring up at Saito.

"Louise, I want to do the real thing!" Saito grunted.

Louise removed the member from her mouth and pulled down her skirt and panties. Saito removed his pants and hovered over Louise, who was on her back, with her legs spread apart. Saito entered her and pushed into her with great force. Louise responded with a friendly bite to Saito's left shoulder. Saito could feel a sharp pain that made him want more pleasure, so he decided to be rough tonight. Saito clapped his pelvis against her's as fast as he could. Louise's bite was getting stronger as she also wrapped her arms and legs around him. Saito stopped when he released his seed into her.

"You were really rough tonight." Louise cooed, "I liked it."

Saito laid down next to Louise, pulling her close to her, as to enclose her in his arms.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Saito asked.

"Of course." Louise answered, " I love sleeping in your arms."


	31. Chapter 31

Saito woke up with a loud yawn, waking his wife.

"Good morning." Louise was cuddled up to Saito.

"Good morning." Saito yawned again, "I had a really wild dream last night."

Saito felt a bite mark on his neck.

"I guess it wasn't a dream." Saito laughed.

"So, what has my beloved husband planned for me today?" Louise questioned in a slightly flirty voice.

"It's a surprise, but first let's get washed up and dressed."

Saito was the first to sit in the tub and Louise sat in facing away from him.

"If you want more nights to be like last night," Louise began, "start scrubbing."

Saito readily followed the demand and washed Louise's hair and back.

"We leave tomorrow." Saito stated, as he washed Louise's back.

"That we do." Louise replied.

"I just can't believe it." Saito uttered.

"Believe what?" Louise asked.

"Everything." Saito replied, "I have always had an avid imagination. Every morning I wake up to, I thought it was all a dream. A pure fantasy. But, I wake up to you. You are the proof that my life hasn't been a dream. Every morning I am reminded that, I have a beautiful wife, a maid, a mansion, wealth, superhuman powers, political influence, and one hell of a story to tell our children."

"You're not the only one." Louise stated, "Just as my world seemed like fantasy to you, your's seemed like fantasy to me. Not just your world, but everything about it, including you, I couldn't believe it existed. Not until I saw it, heard it, and felt it for myself."

Louise turned around and kissed Saito lightly on the cheek.

"Turn around so I can wash your back." Louise demanded.

Once the couple was clean, they got dressed and headed out. Saito grabbed the bus to Urayasu. Saito had a big plan for today.

"2 day passes please." Saito told a ticket vendor.

The ticket vendor handed Saito the tickets, that had a symbol of 3 conjoined circles, in a head shape.

"It's good to be back at the happiest place on Earth." Saito chuckled.


	32. Chapter 32

"Come on, Louise." Saito demanded, "The lines will get too long if we wait."

Louise was dazzled by the array of colors. The people in costumes taking pictures with children let off a tone of joy.

"What is this place called again?" Louise asked.

"Tokyo Disneyland." Saito replied, "It's a place where people relive their childhood nostalgia."

"How so?" Louise questioned curiously.

"I'll show you." Saito grinned.

The first ride was Splash Mountain. Louise and Saito boarded the front of the 8-seat log. For the first 3 minutes Louise took in the scenery of the gentle ride, before they went into a cave. Then she was terrified by a quick drop. She was startled, yet relieved. The ride went back to being gentle, as dancing and singing animatronics filled the tunnel. Saito chuckled at a sign that read "no fishing" next to seagulls with fishing poles. Once they left the animatronics, another quick and short drop. Louise still wasn't use to it. Once she notice some beehives, another short drop. Louise's heart was pounding in tune with the singing of more animatronics. Soon Louise saw something. Light. The end of the tunnel. However she felt strange. She felt she was going faster.

"Oh, no." Louise whimpered.

Another quick drop, but this time longer. Both Louise and Saito were screaming, but Saito was screaming out of excitement and Louise was screaming out of terror. Louise was dazed at the bottom of the fall. Saito was laughing at her.

"Is it over?" Louise asked dizzily.

"Yeah we just have to wait to get off." Saito answered.

Saito bought a picture of Louise shocked face once they got off. Louise was glad she didn't eat breakfast, otherwise it would be on the ground.


	33. Chapter 33

Next was Space Mountain. Louise was still dizzy. She was being led by Saito, who kept her upright. They boarded the large hanging spaceship. The dimly lit room made the light of the ship shine. The ride started with a gentle incline. It was completely dark except for a few flashing lights. The ride was quite gentle until the speed increased. Louise and Saito were shaken back and forth in the pitch black darkness. Louise was completely disoriented, but she felt a sort of joy. An intense euphoria of extreme amounts of energy. Once the ride was over Louise was still slightly dizzy, but she was better.

The third ride was the Haunted Mansion. Louise was a creeped out, but she felt joy from the surprises of the ride. The attacks of monsters and ghosts made her jump in her seat. She was cuddled up to Saito once the ride was over.

The fourth ride was the Western River Railroad. The ride was a gentle venture across the amusement park. Louise and Saito enjoyed the sights of everything. Louise had her head leaned into Saito's shoulder.

The fifth and last ride they rode was It's A Small World. Children sang in unison, all wearing clothing of varying cultures.

"You know? Saito started, "Maybe we might have some Halkeginian clothing here someday."


	34. Chapter 34

Saito and Louise returned to the Hiraga household wearing hats with Mickey Mouse ears.

"Disneyland?" Saito's parents asked.

"Disneyland." the young couple stated.

"You get a picture from Splash Mountain?" Ryuto asked.

"You bet your ass, I got a picture from Splash Mountain." Saito held up the image of Louise screaming in terror.

"You hungry?" Ayumi asked, "I made hamburger and vegetable soup."

"We didn't eat breakfast today, so I could eat a bowl or two." Louise stated.

"So, we are leaving tomorrow." Saito stated, "Everyone packed?"

"We have all our clothes packed and ready to go." Ryuto claimed, "Your mother was wondering what else should be brought."

"Well I do plan to reverse engineer a lot of technology when I go back, so anything that is common and compact." Saito said, "Cell phone, calculator, camera, laptop computer, you know, the common technology."

"What about electricity?" Aye I asked, "I thought the other world had no modern technology."

"I've got that covered." Saito claimed.

*Tristain Magic Academy*

"This power generator Saito drew up is working astoundingly." Colbert stated, "Keep pedaling Malicorne!"

"Tiffa is going to be unable to resist me once I'm done." Malicorne said to himself."

*Hiraga household*

"What about Kosuke?" Saito asked.

"He won't pick up his phone." Ayumi stated.

"Wait, he won't pick up." Saito was shocked, "I have a theory."

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"If I was summoned, and disappeared off the face of the Earth,"

*Elflands*

"Tiffania." Tiffania pointed to herself, "You are..."

"Kosuke." he replied, "I wish I understood more of what you were saying other than just our names."

"I'm sorry I don't understand what your saying." Tiffania apologized.

*Hiraga household*

"You think Kosuke was summoned too?" Ryuto asked.

"It's possible." Saito answered, "If I was chosen from the billions of people in both worlds, the chance of Kosuke being chosen as well stand equal."

"Do you think it's Tiffa or someone else who summoned him?" Louise asked, "Joseph and the Pope had to have their power reincarnated into someone."

"Let's go with the possibility that we know." Saito stated, "Kosuke was summoned, by Tiffania Westwood, to be her familiar. We can can make a quick trip to Halkeginia's Elflands and find out if Kosuke is there."

"I'm finished with my meal, hand me my wand." Louise commanded Saito.

Louise opened up a World Door to the Elflands and asked around where to find Tiffania. An elf said that she was in the Inn on the North side of the city. They didn't cast World Door to travel, that way they had a way back to Japan. They finally arrived at the Inn that Tiffania was staying and saw Kosuke and Tiffania sitting in the bar. Kosuke was chugging a mug of beer, while eating some sliced beef and potatoes.

"Saito! Louise!", Tiffania welcomed them, "You're back from your honeymoon!"

"Not exactly." Saito laughed nervously.

"Thank goodness!" Kosuke yelled, "Saito, I can't understand what anyone is saying! I only was able to get my meal because it was put into in front of me!"

"Calm down, Kosuke." Saito tried to keep his brother relaxed, "Louise can cast the Translation Spell on you and you will understand what everyone is saying."

Louise cast the Translation Spell on Kosuke.

"My name is Tiffania." Tiffania tested out the effectiveness of the spell.

"I can understand you!" Kosuke responded, "My name is Kosuke. I'm Saito's brother."

"His brother?" Tiffania responded, "Well you do look like an older, taller, and more muscular version of Saito."

"More like he is a younger, shorter, less muscular version of me." Kosuke retorted, "No offense Saito."

"Just because you say no offense, doesn't mean there is no offense." Saito was angered.

"In that case offense intended." Kosuke remarked.

"You're an asshole." Saito insulted his brother, "I came here to make sure you were okay, just so you can belittle me."

"In my defense I try to make myself look better in comparison to you." Kosuke defended himself, "Hard to make yourself look cool when your little brother gets laid before you do."

"Fair enough." Saito stared at Louise.

"Anyways..." Louise cut in, "You are safe, and that's why we came here."

"That's right." Saito remembered, "We were planning on bringing you, Mom, Dad, and my friend Fuyu back with us. You wouldn't pick up your phone so we assumed something was wrong."

"Did I trouble you?" Tiffania asked.

"I guess it's fine." Kosuke replied, "I just showed up a day early."

"Is there anything you want us to bring you?" Saito asked, "Clothes? Shoes? Toothbrush?"

"All of the above please, and some books from my apartment." Kosuke suggested.

Louise cast World Door to go back to the Hiraga household.

"Did you find him?" Ayumi asked.

"We found him." Louise stated, "He's fine. Saito was right and he won't be able to get into too much trouble while he's with Tiffa."

"He just needed some help with the language barrier." Saito explained, "He also wants us to bring him some of his things."

"I can pack our bags while you go gather his things." Louise offered.

Louise suddenly collapsed. She was completely unconscious.

"Louise!" Saito shrieked in horror.


	35. Chapter 35

"Louise wake up!" Saito was shaking her.

Louise was not conscious, but her hands were on her head as it writhed in pain. She did not have a thought in her head, she just laid in the fetal position with a migraine.

"It's happened to her, hasn't it?" Derf cut in.

"What happened to her?" Saito was in tears.

"Information overload." Derf stated bluntly, "The Translation Spell has two weakness. do not learn the written form of that language. occur when trying to learn multiple languages at once."

"But Kosuke only speaks Japanese!" Saito cried.

"Not exactly." Ayumi cut in, "Your brother, was studying to be a translator for politicians. He was learning Chinese and English."

"Derf, will this happen to Kosuke?" Saito asked.

"No." Derf answered, "He was only learning one language from the spell, but she was trying to learn two. The result is she will be unconscious, but in pain, for 10-14 hours, and she won't be able to speak the attempted languages right away. You should feel lucky though. If she tried to learn three languages, she'd become either comatose or insane."

"Then it was safer for Louise to perform the Translation Spell opposed to Tiffania." Saito stifled a sigh, "Dad, you can get the things Kosuke asked for. I'm gonna let Louise rest in my bed while I pack."

Saito carried Louise bridal-style up to his room. He set her down for a moment to remove a blanket from his bed. He placed the woman on the bed and covered her in the blanket he just removed.

"I almost thought I lost you for a moment." Saito began tearing up, "Is this how I made you feel, all the times I tried to protect you? Did I make you feel that same level of heartache? I wanted to keep you safe from harm, but I feel like I hurt you."

Louise just laid there, winced in pain. It hurt Saito as well. It hurt him because the woman he loved was in pain, and he could do nothing but wait. Saito began going around his room packing things into a suitcase. He called Fuyu to make sure he was going with them, and then Colonel Marx to report his departure. Once finished, Saito set a chair next to his bed and sat in it. Derf was leaned against the wall of the bedroom to explain things to Louise once she woke up. Saito watched over his wife. He waited to see her wake up. He chose not to eat, feeling it wouldn't be the same without her presence. His eyes grew dreary after 8 hours, but he stayed strong. He was determined to spend every waking moment to her.


	36. Chapter 36

Louise awoke. She felt a throbbing migraine, as if she had been hit with a brick. She wondered how she ended up in Saito's bedroom. She noticed her husband sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

"What happened?" Louise rubbed her head, "The last thing I remember was using Translation on Kosuke."

"That's the problem." Derf unsheathed himself, "That spell has some weaknesses. One of them being you can't learn multiple languages at once. You overloaded yourself with too much information."

"Saito's brother was multilingual?" Louise asked, "So, I've been asleep because I unknowingly overdid magic."

"You were out for 13 hours." Derf stated, "He's been waiting for you to wake up."

Louise looked at her sleeping husband.

"Stupid dog." Louise kissed him on the forehead, "You stupid, loyal, kind, brave, loving, caring, selfless, dog."

Saito began waking. His eyes were heavy, but he wanted to see her.

"I'm fine Saito." Louise spoke, "Let's get some rest. You definitely need it."

Saito crawled into the bed.

"Good night." he yawned.

*ding dong*

Morning shined, the birds were singing, and the Hiragas had a guest. Ayumi opened the door.

"You must be Saito's mother." Colonel Marx stated, "Your son promised me I could see him off, and that he would come back in a month."

Ayumi made tea for the Colonel and called the honeymooners downstairs.

"Good morning." Saito rubbed his eyes, "Nice to see you, Colonel Marx."

"Saito could you go to Fuyu's house and make sure he's ready?" Ayumi asked.

"It would feel good to move around more to help with the headache." Louise led him out of the house.

They met Fuyu dragging a suitcase on wheels.

"I guess your ready." Saito joked.

They all returned, ready for departure.

"Did your you pack everything?" Ayumi asked Ryuto.

"Of course." he replied.

"Kosuke's things too?" she questioned.

"Do you take me for an idiot?" he held up the bag for Kosuke.

"Everyone ready?" Saito asked holding his and Louise's bags.

"Yes!" everyone said in unison.

"See you in a month Colonel." Saito said goodbye, "First stop, Elflands."

The portal closed and left Colonel Marx alone.

"That kid has the devil's luck." Colonel Marx laughed to himself, "I pray for his sake he keeps it."


	37. Chapter 37

No one was prepared for the sight. Louise's jaw was dropped, Saito was horrified, and Ryuto was holding Ayumi back. Kosuke was half dressed in a bed.

"I swear!" a half-dressed Kosuke yelled, "I didn't do anything!"

"Your chest says otherwise." Louise pointed at the Lífþrasir runes.

"I promise she only sealed the contract." Kosuke explained, "I mean she's fully clothed!"

"Sealed the contract?" Ayumi was angered, "Is that some kind of innuendo?"

"Calm down, Mom." Saito was trying to calm her, "The powers of a Void familiar can only be used if the contract is sealed. The contract is sealed when the summoner shares a kiss with the summoned."

"It hurt like hell after that though." Kosuke said, " It felt like I was covered in boiling grease and set on fire. You said that you felt three times?"

"Be glad it's usually a one time deal." Louise stated.

"So you got stripped down for recovery?" Fuyu asked bluntly.

"I guess so. I've been resting." Kosuke replied, "If I really did anything though, it wouldn't be with someone I just met."

"Here's your things, Kosuke." Ryuto handed the bag to his son.

"Also for safety, don't let that elf girl cast Translation on you." Derf warned Kosuke.

"Why?"

"Louise cast it on you and suffered from information overload." Saito stated, "If Tiffania were to cast it on you, the results would be worse."

"It should be alright if she casts it on your parents and Fuyu though." Louise stated, "I have to plan how I use Translation, otherwise people will be harmed."

Tiffania happily agreed to cast Translation on Fuyu, Ryuto, and Ayumi. Saito also warned her not to cast it on Kosuke. Louise opened the second portal of the day, back to the Ornielle estate.

"Master Saito! Miss Valliere!" Siesta was surprised by the group, "Oh, you brought more people with you."

"You didn't tell me that you had a maid." Fuyu stated.

"This is Fuyu. He's my friend from back home. And they're my parents." Saito introduced them, "This is Siesta."

"It's so nice to meet the parents of my master." Siesta smiled, "Here, I'll take your bags."

Every was situated into the guest rooms. Saito proceeded with giving everyone a tour of the estate.

"You are allowed to run a vineyard even when you're not of drinking age?" Ryuto asked.

"Drinking age is 14 here." Saito replied, "I've only even had one glass since being here, plus the occasional taste to make sure it's good to serve."

"I guess do as the Romans do." Fuyu said.

"As long as your not a drunkard." Ayumi stated.

"Other than the vineyard, and the mansion, there is only the hot spring." Louise claimed.

"Hot spring?" Ayumi questioned.

"Yeah." Saito answered, "I have rules though. No food or drink. Don't use it as a bathroom. And mixed bathing is only allowed when it is only a couple."

"I'm sold." Ayumi grabbed Ryuto's arm, "We haven't relaxed since Kosuke was born, and I am long overdue for a dip in the hot spring."

"And then there were three." Fuyu laughed, "So what do you do for entertainment around here?"


	38. Chapter 38

"Is that?" Fuyu questioned.

"Yep." Saito said.

"How did you get?"

"Someone before me got here by accident." Saito answered, "It was Siesta's great-grandfather's."

"Wait, back up." Fuyu commanded, "I asked what you did for entertainment."

"Ever looked at the landscape from a fighter plane?" Saito asked rhetorically and with a smug look, "Plus when I'm bored, I tend to tinker around the motor."

"I never took you for a grease-monkey." Fuyu said.

"Two years changes a person." Louise stated.

"So, how do you operate this thing?" Fuyu asked.

"It operates like a video-game." Saito stated, "Push the joystick down to go up, up to go down, left to go left, right to go right, and press the button on top to fire the guns. You shouldn't have to worry about hitting someone with the guns if you accident press the button though. I used up all the ammunition in Albion."

"I shouldn't fly it though unless we take the time to teach me." Fuyu was a little embarrassed, "What else do you guys do for fun?"

"I knit and ride horses." Louise stated.

"I try to teach myself Halkeginian text by reading." Saito added on.

"I think I'll take a shot at horseback riding." Fuyu stated.

The trio all mounted their horses and rode around the estate.

"You know this place has a natural beauty to it." Fuyu said admiring the landscape.

"It does, doesn't it?" Saito laughed.

"Saito." Fuyu paused, "Our world was fucked up. We got too greedy in our pursuit of industrialization. We didn't think about the future, nor did we learn from the past. I don't want the same fate for this world. If you plan on modernizing the technology of this world, promise me one thing. Don't think with your purse strings. This world is used to not having technology. It can grow gradually."


	39. Chapter 39

"This is nice." Ayumi sighed.

"That it is." Ryuto agreed.

Saito's parents enjoyed the hot spring.

"I could get used to this." they said in unison.

"Mom! Dad!" Saito yelled from outside the fence of the hot spring, "Dinner is going to be soon! Meet us back at the mansion!"

They returned to the mansion to find a large meal of hasenpfeffer. The stew was filled rabbit meat, potatoes, carrots, onions, and marinated in the wine than the Ornielle estate was known for.

"It's great to be back with all you guys." Saito started a toast, "I imagine everyone thought I was dead, but I'm just glad to be part of both worlds. I know this sounds corny, but it's good to have you all back. Cheers."

"Cheers!" everyone raised their glasses. By the end of the meal, Fuyu was drunk. Saito couldn't say no to his requests for more wine. Eventually he had to have Siesta guide Fuyu back to his room.

"You know what?" Fuyu began slurring his words, "You look really good in that maid outfit."

"Thank you." Siesta was laughing nervously, "But now isn't the time for me to believe anything you say. You're drunk."

"And you're sexy." Fuyu giggled.

"Don't take anything he says seriously!" Saito shouted, "Fuyu is normally cold, blunt, and serious! That's just the wine talking?"

"You know what!" Fuyu shouted, "You're not invited to my birthday party anymore!"

"Your birthday is December 21. It's July 16. You don't plan ahead more than a month. Go to sleep." Saito said back, "Maybe a hangover will change your mood."

"Just be glad he hasn't made Siesta do the janitorial duties of a maid." Louise said.

"Bfiugldifbeckcedgocueh" Fuyu threw up on the floor of his room.

"I retract my previous statement." Louise said.

"Siesta, try to get that cleaned up as fast as possible!" Saito said, "It could set into the wood if it isn't taken care of."

"It's been a long day." Ayumi yawned, "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"I guess we should go to bed too." Louise suggested.

Saito closed the door to their bedroom. Once the door was closed, his face was assaulted with a deep kiss from Louise.

"Derf told me about you staying up." Louise told him, "You are just like a dog. Loyal."

"Louise." Saito was surprised at the statement.

"Close your eyes." Louise told him, "I have a surprise for you."

"Alright." Saito closed and covered his eyes.

"Open." she told him.

Saito was never prepared to see this sight twice. The black boots, those fur bracelets, that bottom with a sewn on tail, the cat ears.

"Please be gentle tonight." she told him.


	40. Chapter 40

"Louise, you don't have to dress up for me." he told her.

"I know." she replied, "But you deserve a reward. You stayed with me. You didn't leave my side."

Saito kissed her on the cheek.

"You do look awfully cute though." Saito made her blush.

Saito laid Louise down on the bed and began fondling her breasts. Louise suddenly gasped at the gesture.

"Did I startle you?" Saito questioned.

"No. It's nothing." Louise answered, "The metal of your wedding ring is cold, so it surprised me at first."

Saito let out a light giggle and smirked at the statement. He began tracing his hands across her legs. Once he reached her thighs, he began undressing. Louise placed her hands on his bare shoulders. Saito moved the bottom garment of Louise outfit over, so that he would have entry. She gave him a light nod to let him know she was ready. He began with prodding the entrance, getting little squeaks from her. He soon quit teasing her and fully pushed himself into her. Saito felt like the circulation was being cut off. He had done this with Louise before, but she was clamping down tighter tonight.

"Come closer." she commanded.

"Louise." Saito grunted, "I'm almost there."

"Me too." Louise panted, "Let it out inside me."

Saito thrusted his hips one last time and emptied his load into Louise's womb. Louise wrapped her legs around him, as the last spurts of his seed flowed into her. Saito felt Louise give him a sudden kiss. Her tongue begged for entry passed his teeth. The kiss was broken when Saito rolled onto his back and cuddled Louise.

"Good night." Louise told him, "Saito Chevalier de Hiraga de Ornielle."

"Good night." Saito replied, "Louise Chevalier de Hiraga de Ornielle."


	41. Chapter 41

"Time for breakfast." Siesta knocked on the door of the young couple's bedroom.

Saito groggily moaned. His wife was partially wearing the garments from last night.

"Louise, wake up." Saito shook her a little bit.

"Five more minutes." she answered sleepily.

When they had finally gotten up and dressed, they found everyone in the dining room. Siesta was helping Fuyu ease the pain of his hangover with some milk. Ayumi and Ryuto were eating the pancake breakfast that Siesta had made.

"Good morning." Louise told them.

"Good morning." Fuyu groaned, "What did I say last night?"

"You flirted with Siesta, told me I wasn't invited to your birthday, and ended up throwing up in your guest room." Saito answered.

"Did the flirting sound like it was borderline sexual harassment?" Fuyu asked.

"And I quote, "You look really good in that maid outfit." and, "You're sexy." Siesta told him.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Fuyu told the maid, "I was drunk."

"Obviously." Ryuto joked.

"How much did I drink?" he asked.

"About two bottles of wine." Ayumi announced.

"Next time, stop me at two glasses." Fuyu told them.

The group all ate their pancakes and decided to talk about what was planned.

"So what do we have planned today?" Ayumi asked.

"We were hoping to show you the Magic Academy." Saito stated.

"It's seems fitting to visit where he was first summoned." Louise said as she cut into her food with her fork.

Once finished everyone got ready for Louise to open a World Door to the Academy. Once they had passed through the portal, they were greeted by a sight for sore eyes.

"Welcome back." Colbert greeted them, "How was your honeymoon?"

"It was lovely." Louise answered, "And you brought some people we would like for you to meet."

"This is my mother Ayumi, my father Ryuto, and my friend Fuyu Yuki." Saito introduced them, "I would introduce to my brother Kosuke, but turns out he is the new Lífþrasir."

"Oh." Colbert answered, "What?"

"I said Kosuke was summoned by Tiffania." Saito said.

"This is either good or bad." Colbert said to himself as he paced around, "Mages and familiars of Void don't show up unless something big is about to happen."

"Like the diplomatic conference of two worlds." Louise butt in to Colbert talking to himself.

"What all did you do?" Colbert asked them, "I don't know what to expect from weaponry from Saito's world after what happened with the Ancient Dragon."

"Relax Colbert." Louise told the man, "It is completely diplomatic. We plan to introduce magic to Saito's world and technology from Saito's world to our's."

"I'm sorry." Colbert apologized, "I've been a nervous wreck as of late."

"Just calm down." Saito told the man, "Tinkering tends to calm you down. Here, have this."

Saito handed the man an iPhone.

"Good luck getting that to work." Fuyu laughed until his hangover headache hit him.

"I realized I didn't introduce myself." Colbert noticed, "I'm Jean Colbert. I'm a professor here. I've been researching technology to improve the standards of living for those with or without magic."

"Speaking of which," Saito began, "have you completed the prototype?"

"Yes, it's in my workshop." Colbert told them.

They followed the man to his workshop. Inside the building were countless drawings and models of windmills, engines, and generators.

"Here you go." Colbert handed a large black panel to Saito. "I still don't know how to make this generator work though."

"Hey, that's a solar panel." Ryuto stated.

"Did you try putting it outside in the sunlight?" Fuyu asked.

Saito set the solar panel outside, and plugged his laptop into it. To demonstrate some of the capabilities of a computer Saito drew pictures on the screen and played chess against the computer,


	42. Chapter 42

Saito continued the tour once he left the solar panel outside Colbert's workshop. He decided it was best to pick it up later. The next stop was their old room.

"What's with all the straw?" Ryuto asked.

"For obvious reasons, he wasn't allowed in the bed." Louise stated, "Especially, considering how much of a perverted dog he used to be."

"It runs in the family." Ryuto said as his son smiled in shame and embarrassment.

"Hey, what's that poking out from under the bed?" Ayumi questioned.

Everyone was in shock from the riding crop that Ayumi now had in her hand.

"I know what you're thinking," Saito began nervously, "that was not used for what you are thinking."

"And what am I thinking?" Ayumi had an aura reminiscent to Louise finding out about Saito's magazines, while she waved the riding crop into her left hand.

"It's obviously used for its intended purpose." Fuyu cut in, "I asked them what they did for fun yesterday and Louise told me that one of her hobbies was horseback riding."

"Of course." Louise was laughing nervously, "We wouldn't do something that extreme."

"That extreme." Ayumi waved the riding crop again, "That means you've done less extreme."

"Louise, escape plan Alpha!" Saito cried.

Louise used a low power Explosion to create a smoke cloud. The newlyweds had ran off to seek refuge in someone else's room. Not knowing who's room it was, they opened the door on the far end of the girl's dormitory.

"Oh Guiche!" Momorency wailed.

The foot of the bed faced the door. Guiche was on his back, with Momorency sitting on his lap in the cowgirl position. The door wasn't the only thing gaping, as was Saito's, Louise's, and Guiche's mouths. They all were stunned and terrified.

"Guiche, what's wrong?" Momorency asked.

Guiche just shakingly pointed at the door. The blond haired woman turned her head and stared like a deer in the headlights. Still eyes wide, Saito slowly shut the door.

"I think I just lost interest in sex." Louise said with a terrified expression.

"We never speak of this." Saito answered back.


	43. Chapter 43

"There you are!" Ayumi saw them in the hallway.

"Leave them be." Fuyu said as he saw the couple's shocked expressions, "I can tell they have been scarred for life."

"Please stop talking." Louise said with a voice, unemotional from terror.

"Just lock it up and throw away the key." Fuyu laughed, "That's what I do."

Fuyu's laugh was short. As if he had made himself sad.

"I just need 10 hours to process all this." Saito replied terrified.

Guiche and Momorency, now clothed, stared coldly at the couple. The pair of blondes walked down the hallway to avoid conversation.

"I think we should just end the day." Ryuto stated, "They've had a long one already."

Louise opened up a World Door back to Ornielle and would not leave the bedroom. She just laid at the side of the bed, trying to process the events that had transpired. Saito sat in the corner trying to do the same.

"Saito, I need to talk to you!" Fuyu knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Saito asked solemnly.

"Just step out of your room for me to tell you something." he answered.

"Fine." Saito stepped out of the room.

"Saito, I know what happened, and you really didn't have it that bad." Fuyu began, "I know because I know that face too well."

"You have walked in on someone before?" Saito asked rhetorically.

"Remember Kyoumi." Fuyu answered, "Six months after you disappeared, we started dating. After about three months, she let me do the deed. The next day, she was in bed with three other guys. I had to see someone cheating on me. You walked into an embarrassing situation involving two of your friends. You can salvage what you saw."

"Saito. Could you come here." Louise called from the bedroom.

"Gotta say that I envy you." Fuyu told Saito, "Wealth, wine, and a faithful woman. A lot more than I ever had."

Saito returned to his and Louise's bedroom. Louise was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Your friend is very loud." Louise stated.

"Yeah." Saito replied.

"Saito. I have been thinking." she began, "This morning, while I was getting dressed, I noticed those devices from your world that tell you whether or not you're pregnant. I used one and... two lines."


	44. Chapter 44

"This better be good Marx." a general stated, "A weapons demonstration at the middle of night in Japan sounds sketchy."

"Just wait for it." Marx began, "They should be here in 5,4,3,2..."

The group of generals were startled to see a portal opening in front of them. Even more surprising was the group coming out of it.

"Hey, Colonel." Saito greeted.

"Hey, kid." Marx replied, "Gathered your envoys."

"Envoys?" the generals barked, "You told us about a weapons demonstration!"

"If someone called you and told you that another world with magic, elves, and dragons existed you would have them put in an asylum." Saito answered, "I'm just trying to make both world's informed about one another, and exchange parts of our cultures."

"Wait." another general started, "Another world with sentient life, filled with myths of folklore, and you want to be a diplomat."

"Are you saying that you can't write a newspaper article declaring the existence of my world, and organize a diplomatic meeting between our separate worlds?" Louise asked, "I should start by telling about my world. My world is unique to yours in the sense that a small percentage of the human population can use magic, and how we have other species only mentioned in your people's myths. Those with magic make up the aristocratic government of the 5 human nations, and the Elflands have a representative government. Even though those with magic make up the nobles, a person without magic can gain noble class by means of gaining great wealth or military status. Magic is divided into 2 groups, Elven and Elemental. Elven magic allows elves to move objects, make sentient weapons, and alter the purpose of magic items. Elemental magic has more variety, as it involves combining the forces of the 5 elements that make it up. The elements of Water, Wind, Earth, Fire, and Void can be used for any number of things. When a mage is born they have an affiliation to one of the elements, which remains hidden for most of their early lives. A certain spell of Elemental magic is the spell Summon Servant. This spell summons a creature meant to be an assistant to the mage that summons them. Every creature has an element that it is linked to. When a mage summons a servant, the servant will be the same element that the mage has an affiliation to."

"How did you know about the our world?" a general asked.

"My elemental affiliation is Void." Louise answered, "Only humans and elves are linked to Void."

"She summoned me." Saito stated, "I spent two years there. I became part of its wars, learned about the world, earned noble class, and married my summoner."

"I want you to introduce them to the representatives." Marx ordered.

"Of course." Saito replied, "This is Tiffania Westwood, ambassador for human-elf relations of the Elflands, Julio Chesarė, Pope of Romalia, Marcillac of Albion, King of Albion, Charolette de Galia, Queen of Galia, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, daughter of the lead general of the Germanian army, and this is my wife, Louise Chevalier de Hiraga de Ornielle, princess of Tristain."

"Wait, Hiraga." a general began, "You're the one that stole one of our planes!"

"If your wondering how I got it to the other world, a total solar eclipse is a portal in between the two." Saito explained, "There was a dragon destroying everyone and everything so I used the plane to kill it. The plane was destroyed in the process, but I am more than happy to reimburse you for the value of the plane."

"I highly doubt that you can afford..." one of the generals argued.

The general was silenced when Saito threw a pouch of gold coins at him.

"The weight in gold should be more than enough." Louise stated, "Let's go Saito, the baby's craving sushi."


	45. Chapter 45

"As you are all aware," Saito began, "Another world with sentient life exists. A world where myths are reality. I have gained political power in this world as a knight to the country of Tristain. I have chosen to build a super society in both our worlds by combining magic and technology."

"How do you plan to integrate those from the other world into our own?" the ambassador for Canada asked.

"I spent my honeymoon with my wife here." Saito explained, "I taught her about Japan in the time frame of a week, but still only scratched the surface. Any country accepting anyone as immigrants or visitors must make sure the individuals involved are educated about Earth, and vice versa. Which brings me to my other part of my plan. Exchange of information."

"Elaborate please." the ambassador of Spain requested.

"I wish to bring a team of scholars to Halkeginia." Saito announced, "The team is to consist of doctors, archeologists, engineers, linguists, transcribes, astronomers, and biologists. Halkeginia's medical treatment is mainly only for battle wounds, so by enhancing medicine, that should eliminate death by some diseases."

"I take it that the archeologists, linguists, and transcribes are to gather any knowledge and translate it for research." the ambassador of the United States inferred.

"Correct." Saito answered, "Since a portal opens between Earth and Halkeginia every time a total solar eclipse happens, the astronomers are to study the orbit of Halkeginia's twin moons, Luna Rośe and Luna Bleu. Engineers are to improve technologies and biologists are too study the ecosystem of Halkeginia."

"How do you plan to pay for these things?" the ambassador of England asked.

"I am receiving funding from the Royal families of Tristain and Galia." Saito explained, "If I have their cooperation, I would like to know if I have your's. Will you provide me with the people I ask for? Any country willing to provide me with the people and resources, please raise your hand."

England, Norway, Japan, United States, China, Sweden, Canada, and Russia were quick to raise their hands. Following after them were Mexico, Germany, and France.

"I see that I have permission from some of the most influential powers in the world." Saito said, "I would also like to make another statement. I was not the first person from Earth to make their way into Halkeginia. During World War II there was a Japanese soldier who flew his plane into a solar eclipse. He wrote in his will that if someone could read the text on his grave, that they return the plane to Japan. Being that Japan is currently demilitarized, I intend for the plane, among 4 wind dragons, to be brought to Earth as a peace offering, on the next Halkeginian eclipse."

"Noted." the ambassador of Sweden stated, "To keep in touch with one another, I propose that we meet on the first Saturday of every month."

"There may be a limitation to that proposal." Louise stated, "I am the only one who can cast the spell that can create a portal at any time. I am currently two months pregnant and may not be able to cast the spell in the later months of pregnancy."

"Understood." he replied, "Simply report in two days before each meeting. If you do not report the meeting will be called off. We will have the team your husband requested by the next meeting."

"Thank you." Saito stated, "We will return October 1st."


	46. Chapter 46

"Good to see you again, Colonel Marx." Saito saluted the man as he passed through the portal.

"It's Brigadier General Marx now." he replied.

"Congratulations on the promotion." Louise answered, "Saito has told me about military functions from your world and Brigadier General is quite the impressive feat."

"Sure I have a little more influence, but I'm still stuck as an escort for any otherworldly guests." Marx sighed, "I guess when you introduce a world to another, they hold you responsible for everything that happens between them."

"So how does our schedule look?" Kosuke asked as he looked through some of Tiffania's papers.

"First, Saito is to report to the U.N. to announce arrival of the delegates." Marx answered, "Second, I am supposed to secure your hotel rooms. Third, is a trip to a hospital to study any major physical differences between elves and humans by performing, eye, hearing, and blood tests with X-Rays and MRI screenings, with Miss Westwood as the test subject. While at the hospital Louise will visit the maternity ward to be exposed to ultrasound technology. Three months is a good a time as any. The hospital we are visiting also has 2 of the 15 doctors that Saito is to be granted, before they leave they would like to converse with him. The fourth stop is the opening of the Tristainian Embassy, followed by the Galian, and then the Elflandic."

"Is the blood test going to hurt?" Tiffania asked shyly.

Kosuke pinched her left arm sharply with his fingernails.

"About the pain level of that." her familiar told her.

"Anyways, anything in between the embassies and the U.N. meeting is up to you." Marx told them, "I just have to have be with you at all times. None of you are to be separated from each other. If you are to be separated you must have another soldier who works under me escort you, or have them guard the door to your hotel rooms."

"I just called them." Saito stated, "Let's go unload our bags in our rooms."

"Good." Tabitha answered, "Carrying my books is quite tiresome."

Once everyone had settled into their rooms Marx had called a limo driver and escorted them to the black vehicle.

"Saito." Louise poked her husband, "Do you think the baby will look more like me or you?"

"That kid's gonna have a hard time if it looks anything like Saito!" Kosuke joked.

"Hey, we're brothers!" Saito was angry, "We have the same genes!"

"Yeah, but I pull it off." Kosuke gloated.

"Coming from the virgin." Saito retorted.

Kosuke was unfazed by the statement and Tiffania was staring down at the floor nervously.

"Wait, don't tell me you two..." Louise began, "I'm not sure if it's the morning sickness or this, but I want to throw up!"

"Hey, what we do behind closed doors is our business." Kosuke argued.

"That's r-right." Tiffania stuttered.

"Just gonna bury that in the vault." Saito stated, "Aaaand, it's gone."

"I think it's going to look like Saito." Tabitha said coldly, "Darker colors of hair tend to take dominance."

"We're here." the driver announced.

One of Marx's subordinates guided Kosuke and Tiffania to where her tests where to be performed. The rest of the group followed Saito and Louise to the maternity ward.

"Nice to meet you." a young doctor in his early twenties greeted them, "I'm Dr. Bruce Marx."

"How's business son?" the Brigadier General asked.

"Busy." the young man laughed.

"Let me guess." Saito began, "Your son is..."

"One of the doctors who are supposed to return with you." the doctor interjected, I'll discuss everything once were done with the ultrasound. Louise would you please raise your shirt and sit in the chair?"

Louise did as she was asked as Dr. Marx used the ultrasound machine.

"This is unusual." the doctor stated.

"What's wrong?" Saito panicked.

"Louise seems to be a case of uterus didelphys." he answered.

"Uterus didelphys? What's that?" Saito was more worried.

"Uterus didelphys is a condition that occurs in about 1 in 3,000 women." the doctor explained, "Basically the condition is a second womb."

"How is that possible?" Louise asked.

The doctor removed two pens from his breast pocket.

"When a female baby is still growing in the womb, there are two tubes that will fuse together and become the vagina and uterus. In cases of uterus didelphys the tubes don't fuse together correctly." he explained as he held the ends of the pens together, "In Louise's case the tubes only fused at the base. The vagina forks off at the two separate cervixes."

"Is this going to cause complications?" Louise asked worriedly.

"Essentially your reproductive capabilities are kind of a double-edged sword." he answered, "Everything should go smoothly if you're carefully monitored. I should also tell you to try to eat a diet of fruits and simple proteins."

"We do own a vineyard." Saito said, "Would some grapes be sufficient?"

"It should." he answered, "I should also tell you that women with uterus didelphys generally have both wombs impregnated."

"Twins?" Louise and Saito asked in shock.

"Actually I saw a pair of twins in each." he laughed, "Congratulations. Quadruplets."


	47. Chapter 47

"Quadruplets?" Saito wore a panicked smile on his face, "Four?"

"That is correct." the doctor replied.

Saito passed out falling frontwards.

"Little moments like this, is the reason I love coming to work." the doctor laughed.

"Can you tell the sex of the babies yet?" Louise asked.

"No." he replied, "It's still too early."

"Do you know if Saito and I can still..." Louise was shy.

"You are currently in a stable period, so yes." he answered, "I should tell you that some things are a no-go. Make sure to tell him when he wakes up. Oral is perfectly safe, but do not blow air into the vagina. An air bubble could form in your blood and be harmful. Other than that just find a position that's comfortable. This pamphlet has some of the recommended positions."

Dr. Marx handed her the pamphlet.

"Are we just gonna leave him like this? Tabitha asked.

"Let him rest until Tiffania's done with.", Louise answered.

"That reminds me." Dr. Marx began, "My wife should be the one performing the tests on Miss Westwood."

Brigadier General Marx and Doctor Marx picked Saito up and carried him to the radiology ward. They figured that he would wake up by the time that Tiffania was done with her X-Rays.

"You done here?" Louise asked.

"Yes." the female doctor replied, "I couldn't find any major differences besides the eyes and ears."

"Apparently elves have hearing about 50% stronger than humans and about 60% stronger eyesight." Kosuke butt in, "I take it my brother didn't take the news about Louise's pregnancy very well. Let me guess. Twins?"

"Quadruplets." Tabitha said coldly.

"F-f-four." Saito began stuttering as he regained, consciousness, "Please tell me what just happened was a dream."

"Are you saying you don't want four children?" Louise asked angrily.

"I do." Saito said defensively, "I just didn't expect them all at once."

"Could we talk to you two alone?" the two doctors asked.

"Oh, sure." Saito answered.

Everyone left the room except for Louise, Saito, and the two doctors.

"This is my wife, Dr. Christina Marx." Bruce Marx introduced her, "As you are aware, we are 2 of the 15 doctors you are to be granted."

"That's right." Saito answered.

"You see, we have a daughter. Rosaline." Christina began, "We just want to make sure that she has a proper education while we are abroad."

"How old is she?" Louise asked.

"She's 5." Bruce answered.

"Well considering that the group of scholars I will be granted will cause a shift in education, Rosaline should have a great amount of teaching from both Halkeginian culture and that of Earth." Saito explained.

"We would also like to discuss the living arrangements." Christina spoke.

"For convenience, everyone will be living on my estate, Ornielle." Saito answered, "I have had three apartment buildings built, along with a library, an observatory that is still in progress, and a clinic for you to work in is only missing the medical equipment."

"How will Rosaline be taken care of while we are working?" Bruce asked.

"Most of Ornielle is elderly, who have experience raising their own children." Louise replied, "Once she has learned the language, she should be fine. Until then she will have our maid watching over her. We have had Siesta learn Japanese, English, and Spanish from audiobooks we purchased during previous visits."

"We're gonna be late for the opening of the embassies!" Kosuke burst through the door.

"We gotta go." Saito told them, "We'll see you after the the U.N. meeting in two days."


	48. Chapter 48

"I guess I started this diary to put my thoughts on paper. Anyways, Louise is currently six months into her pregnancy." Saito wrote into a diary, "She hasn't been able to use magic ever since the five month mark. It was a good thing we made an important discovery while she was four months along. The astronomers told me about a concept in science fiction literature called "Counter Earth". Basically the concept is another planet of the same size and mass as Earth's orbiting the sun on the same path as Earth, but is always on the opposite side of the Sun compared to Earth. Research has found that Halkeginia is a continent on a Counter Earth, which through debate, we have decided that be a permanent name for this world. For our worlds to communicate with each other, I made a monetary donation to the Mars One project. Since the Mars One project is a mission to colonize Mars, I made my donation on the condition that a radio relay station be set up on the Martian soil, and an orbital satellite set up in orbit of Mars. Because of the link, people in Halkeginia have access to Internet and radio broadcasts. You'd be surprised how popular classic rock and jazz has become amongst the other nobles. The nobles are generally the only one's who can afford personal computers, however I have been having Internet cafės built so the common folk still have access. The engineers have also developed a new type of generator. I like to call it a M.P.R., short for Magic Power Reactor. The reactor runs by a mage exerting some of their power into the core. A mage of average skill could produce enough energy to power Paris for an hour with about 45 minutes of work in the reactor. Speaking of Paris, the linguists declared Halkeginian language a dialect of French. Fuyu opened a tavern. My parents manage the hot springs. Other than the technology, nothing has really changed. Louise and I still have a pretty healthy sex life, we found out that the quadruplets will be two boys and two girls, and we attended some of the weddings of our friends. Kosuke, that dipshit older brother of mine, somehow struck Tiffania's fancy. I think that the relationship that we have with Guiche and Momorency will always have awkwardness. Tabitha married Nathaniel de Germania, a young prince of the Germanian royal family. Louise and I have half way agreed on names for our children. We agreed on one Japanese boy name, one Halkeginian boy name, one Japanese girl name, and one Halkeginian girl name. So far we have only agreed on Aiko, one I suggested during our honeymoon."

"What do you got there?" Louise asked.

"Oh." Saito broke out of his trance, "I just felt like making a diary to record my thoughts."

Louise was far along. Saito had noted that Louise had gone up a cup size and that her stomach was really starting to show.

"Things are gradually changing." Louise said as she brought Saito's left hand to her abdomen, "Things are only going to change more."

The couple sat down on the right edge of their bed, looking deeply into each other's eyes. They gave each other a light chaste kiss

"Louise, out of curiosity," Saito began, "could we start with what we did on my birthday."

"Oh, that position." Louise giggled, "Okay, but first I want you to undress me."

Saito slowly unbuttoned Louise's blouse, as he gave her a series of kisses. Once the garment was removed, he went on to tugging on her bra. Since it clipped in the front, it popped open. Saito gave a light pinch to the right nipple while he licked the left. Once done with the teasing, he pulled down her skirt and panties. Louise put a pillow down at the edge of the bed and laid on it, having her legs dangle off the edge. Seeing Louise ready, Saito quickly undressed and positioned himself. The couple weaved their fingers together and Saito slowly entered. Louise did read that the blood flow in her pelvis would make sex feel better, but she never did expect it to feel this much better.

"Oh, Saito!" Louise moaned.

Saito took that as a compliment, and began thrusting. He loved hearing her scream his name. Saito had finished the night when Louise couldn't take the feeling anymore and went to sleep. Saito opened his diary again and made a note before going to sleep.

"Life is both horrid, and beautiful."


	49. Chapter 49

"So you want name ideas?" Ryuto asked.

"Yeah." Saito was embarrassed, "Louise and I decided one Japanese boy name, one Japanese girl name, one Halkeginian boy name, and one Halkeginian girl name."

"So far we only have Aiko." Louise said as she felt her swollen stomach.

"Well when we were trying to name Saito, he was positioned so we couldn't tell." Ayumi explained, "When deciding a name we mostly took a route of gender-neutral names. Until he changed position slightly, we were set in between Hikari, Miari, and Shion."

"Hikari le Miari de Hiraga de Ornielle and Aiko le Shion de Hiraga de Ornielle." Louise stated.

"I guess that answers that question." Saito laughed, "Now we need Halkeginian names. I was thinking about a boy named Alicio."

"Alicio le Ayers de Hiraga de Ornielle." Louise smiled, "I quite like that one."

"I have an idea for a girl name." Saito suggested, "Elizabeth le Yejide de Hiraga de Ornielle."

"Then that settles it." Louise stated, "Our children shall be named Aiko le Shion, Hikari le Miari, Alicio le Ayers, and Elizabeth le Yejide."

"How are the cravings?" Ayumi asked, "I craved a lot of pork when I was pregnant with Kosuke."

"Meat." Louise laughed embarressedly, "Pork, beef, chicken, rabbit, fish."

Louise was beginning to drool at the thought of all the food.

"I'll just go get a steak made." Saito said as he left for the kitchen.

"Make it three steaks." Louise demanded, "and scalloped potatoes."

Saito followed the request and worked alongside Siesta in the kitchen. The man hurried to finish a meal for his wife. Saito carried two of the steaks on different plates, while Siesta carried the third and the potatoes. Louise enjoyed the food that was made as she cut up each piece of beef. Once finished she went to their bedroom for a nap.

"Welcome to Hell, son." Ryuto stated.

"What do you mean?" Saito asked.

"4-6 months is the honeymoon period of a pregnancy."he explained, "Louise is going to be 7 months along next week."

"Mood swings." Saito cried, "Well at least she can't use magic right now. So she can't blow me up."

"Your mom threw a baseball at my stomach when I got her ice cream that was too cold." Ryuto told him, "Be glad your mother is more of a tsundere than Louise."

"And don't you forget that." Ayumi sneaked up from behind him.

Ryuto was startled by his wife and ran away in fear of what she had planned.


	50. Chapter 50

"Get me more pillows!" Louise yelled.

Louise was far along into her pregnancy. She had reached the 8 month mark the day beforehand. Saito was busy trying to go along with her mood swings. One moment she would be asking him to spread lotion on her to prevent stretch marks, and the next she would threaten to feed him his testicles if she didn't get a quiet place to nap. He figured it would be easier to respond to Louise's requests once he got her a cell phone in response to the shift of technology. He was dead wrong. Saito's phone rang almost non-stop for 14 hours a day. The 10 hour break he got was his 8 hours of sleep and 1 hour for both breakfast and dinner each.

"I got them right here." Saito said as Siesta and him carried a pile of 3 pillows each.

Saito was confused by the sight of his wife. He understood that people wore avocado masks with cucumbers over the eyes, but usually they had a cucumber slice on each eye, not just one over the left eye.

"Any particular reason why you only have one cucumber slice?" Saito asked.

"I got hungry." Louise said slightly irritated.

"Do you need anything else?" Saito asked.

"I want you to massage my feet." Louise answered, "I want to take a bath once you're done. Siesta, could you please run some water?"

"Yes ma'am." Siesta answered.

Saito grabbed a bottle of lotion and squirted some into his hands. He began rubbing his hands over Louise's right foot. Saito was pretty diligent and made sure to get the lotion in between her toes. Once Saito had finished the massage, Louise's bath was ready.

"Do you want to join me?" Louise flirted.

Saito already had a change of clothes for each of them ready in his arms.

Saito sat into the back of the tub, with Louise leaning into Saito's arms.

"I just felt a kick." Louise stated.

Saito felt her stomach to feel the kicking of quadruplets. He felt a kick about once every 5 seconds. They sat like this for about 2 minutes until Louise spoke up.

"Um, Saito." Louise began, "They say a pregnancy with multiple children causes children to be born prematurely. I think my water just broke."

"Oh." Saito sighed, "What!?"

Saito rushed to wash himself off and get dressed. Once Louise had done the same he hurried to the clinic. Saito was told by the doctor's that he wouldn't be allowed to be with Louise for about an hour. They stated that because of Louise's small build, she would have to deliver the children via c-section. After about an hour of pacing, Saito was allowed to see them. Saito entered the room to see two baby boys wrapped in blue blankets and two baby girls wrapped in pink. Louise was breastfeeding a boy and a girl and a nurse handed Saito the other two. The boy on Louise's left breast and the girl on the right each had a tuft of black hair like Saito's. The children that Saito had was a girl with a tuft of strawberry hair and a boy with a tuft of gold hair.

"They're beautiful." Louise almost cried.


	51. Chapter 51

The year is 2032. The continent of Halkeginia on Counter Earth had been greatly influenced by the culture of Earth. Because of the series of satellites, information spread with ease. Louise usually used her World Door spell for small trades between the two worlds. Larger trades were usually taken care of via by small cargo planes flying into solar eclipses. Because of the influence of Earth's culture, the Tristain Magic Academy built two more buildings outside its gates. The immigration of elves caused an Elven magic building to be built and the immigration of people from Earth brought forth a building of common study. Forming a triangle, the Magic Academy faced the north, the Elven Magic building faced the southwest, and the school of common study faced the southeast. All people were welcome in the school of common study regardless of class. On a bench in between the recently added buildings sat a young blind man. The spikes of his jet black hair flowed in the wind. He wore a pair of sunglasses equal in shade to his hair. He was nicely dressed in a suit akin to what would be worn in Men in Black. Around his suit was a black mantle. In his hand was his cane. It had a metal handle and a button on the end of the handle that would reveal the concealed blade inside the cane. He was waiting for someone to meet him.

"Hikari! I'm here!" he heard a woman running towards him.

She was wearing the same mantle as him. Covering the rest of her body was a white blouse and a black skirt. Her soft golden hair went down to her shoulders which was contrasted by her cerulean eyes.

"Hello Maria." Hikari spoke up, "You ready for our date?"

"You bet!" she exclaimed, "I've been waiting for us to get a break from school so we can go eat a meal without being surrounded by everyone we know! So, any luck on figuring out why our parents don't like talking to each other?"

"Nope." he answered, "I guess Hiraga and Gramont are awkward around one another."

**Vote in the reviews which one of the Hiraga quadruplets you want the next chapter to be about. Voting ends 3/23. The choices are Aiko, Alicio, and Elizabeth.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Since nobody said who they wanted a chapter about next, I am doing them however I decide.**

In the center of the field of where the three schools stood a lone woman. She wore a black mantle alongside her blue running shorts and gray sports bra that covered her a-cup breasts. Her long strawberry hair was tied into a braided ponytail. Her face was clear of blemishes except for a thin scar on her left cheek. As a mage of the element Earth, she was improving her prowess. She held in her hands a large zweihander sword. About six feet in length and having a crescent shaped cross guard, the blade was used to create multiple golems. Her constructs were created for the intent purpose of making her stronger. The golems she just created began to charge towards her, but she cut them down. She continued the process of creation and destruction for 2 hours.

"Dammit, Elizabeth!" she said to herself, "Why am I still so fucking weak?"


	53. Chapter 53

In the dining hall of the magic academy were a pair of twin brothers sitting at a table. They were only contrastable by height and the fact that one wore glasses. Their light blue hair went done to their eyebrows. They both dressed in the same school uniform and each carried with them a large staff. They were currently playing a game of chess, the bespectacled twin playing as black. Around the corner was a young woman with onyx hair and cerulean eyes. Her face had a heart shaped tattoo under her left eye and heart shaped earrings in her ears. Her white blouse had the left arm missing which revealed more heart shaped tattoos running down her arm until they reached her elbow. On her left side she wore a scabbard that held her rapier. Currently she was watching the twins. Aiko knew that stalking was creepy, but she really had a crush on the boy wearing glasses. She could never be alone with him though. She thought if she could get someone to distract Aldo she could have time with Cato. She realized how difficult it was to make one of the princes of Galia fall for her. She thought his apathy and seriousness added more to the challenge, but she also thought it made him more attractive.


	54. Chapter 54

In Blizzard's Tavern, Fuyu was serving a strange customer. A young man dressed in a what looked like a cloak made of black leather. The garment covered his whole body alongside black leather shoes and gloves. The only part of his body being exposed was his face. Pale skin, long unkempt blond hair, and blue eyes. On his back was a large black bat with dark red fur on its collar. Fuyu gave the man a steak and an apple to his flying companion. The bat nibbled on the fruit and the boy in black cut into his steak.

"So." Fuyu striked a conversation, "What brings you to my tavern?"

"Needed a meal." he replied.

Behind them was a man getting too friendly with a woman. Fuyu told him that he had too much to drink and asked him to leave. The man refused. The leather clad man stood up and threw the drunken man towards the door.

"He asked you nicely to leave." Alicio stated, "Leave."

The drunken man stumbled out. Later the woman he was harassing left as well. Alicio followed 3 minutes after she left. Alicio put on his skull helmet that he stored in his bag. His bat began screeching.

"Meet me in five, Nightshade." he told the winged creature.

As Nightshade flew off, Alicio stalked the alleys waiting. In 15 seconds of searching he drew out his katana. After 30 seconds he saw the woman who was harassed beaten, bloody, and crying.

"Which way did he go?" Alicio asked in a deep demonic growl.

She pointed North. Sure enough Alicio found him walking casually down the alley. Alicio swung his sword, creating a gust of wind so strong it decapitated the drunken man.

"You could have just as easily gone to a brothel." Alicio scoffed at the corpse, "In stead you choose to hurt someone."

Nightshade returned to his master and rested on Alicio's right shoulder. Alicio walked the streets for another hour. He was glad that there wasn't many rapists and murderers for him to clean up, but he grew bored because of it. Alicio never did like being in close proximity to people. Either he was angered by how people treated each other or he ended up hurting people by mistake. It had been 8 years since that night. When he was 7 he discovered how great the force of not only his magic, but the magic of his siblings really was. He blamed himself for the consequences however. His brother Hikari excelled in flames, his sister Aiko gifted at water, his other sister Elizabeth blessed with earth, and he powerful with the force of wind. When they all tried out their magic at the same time, they all displayed amazing amounts of power. Alicio however could not control his strength. His wind assaulted his siblings with their own elements. Hikari's eyes were blinded with intense heat, Aiko was almost drowned, and Elizabeth was left with a scar on her face from a flying rock. After that night Alicio ran away from home. He survived by stealing from anyone he decided to kill. After a while Alicio performed the summon servant spell despite him not being of the age that was considered social norm. Desperate for companionship, Alicio summoned a black flying fox, the largest species of bat known to man. Because of the creatures dark color, Alicio named him Nightshade. As the sun came up, Alicio put his skull helmet back into his bag and slept at the base of an apple tree, having his familiar watch over him in case someone might bother him.


	55. Chapter 55

On the day of the summoning ceremony, a man with jet black hair and a woman with strawberry pink hair rode in a black limousine covered in solar panels. The couple was of early thirties and wore their formal ballroom dress. The man had a thin goatee on his face.

"We're almost there, Saito." the woman said.

Once parked, they existed and we're greeted by their children.

"Good to see you guys again." Aiko waved.

"Hello mother. Hello father." Hikari greeted them, "Have you gotten me my books translated into Braille yet? I hate relying on Elizabeth to read to me."

"Is there a problem with me reading to you?" Elizabeth was angered.

"Nothing is wrong except I am just having a little trouble working around a disability." Hikari retorted, "I can't fully be independent if I have to rely on someone to read to me."

"Well, we do have your books," Saito explained to his son, "But only the textbooks. Any fiction you want is on you."

They all walked to the courtyard where the summoning ritual was taking place. Eager to meet their familiars, the Hiragas decided to go first.

"My name is Elizabeth le Yejide de Hiraga de Ornielle." she began pointing her zweihander sword forward, "My powerful familiar that exists somewhere in the universe, come to me."

When the dust from the summoning settled, a small scorpion began climbing up Elizabeth's leg up to her head where it rested.

"Small, but deadly. I'll call you Emperor." Elizabeth stated with a smirk.

"I, Aiko le Shion de Hiraga de Ornielle hereby summon my beautiful familiar wherever it reside in the universe."

Aiko's familiar was a snake covered in black and white bands.

"I know this kind of snake." Aiko said as it wrapped itself around her arm, "Sea krait, one of the most venomous but also one of the most docile. I'll name you Anguis."

Once he was ready Hikari waved his cane sword.

"I, Hikari le Miari de Hiraga de Ornielle humbly ask for a familiar that fits my namesake."

Before him appeared a black dog with blood red eyes. The canine was cold towards its master and maintained a distance when it followed him.

"Damian." he called the dog.

Maria summoned a piglet that she named Conba, Aldo summoned a pegasus he named Angel, and all the other students met their familiars. All but one. It was Cato's turn.

"I, Cato, prince of Galia," he summoned his familiar, "Ask for the familiar I was destined for.

Once the dust had settled, before the blue haired man was a black haired woman. Aiko.


	56. Chapter 56

Everyone was startled. The public knew of Void mages existing and the fact that their familiars were always human or elf, but they never expected a noble to summon another noble. Cato lightly kissed Aiko. He tried to comfort her as the Mjöòvitnir runes burned into her forehead. She fainted from the pain. Cato carried her to her father.

"Three of the four mages, and three of the four familiars." Cato said coldly, "Our power is reincarnated into someone else when we die. I always knew I was a reincarnation of my great uncle Joseph, but I also wondered why. Why did fate give me the power of Acceleration? All I knew is that when all eight of us, have surfaced, something big is going to happen. I only ask for your cooperation to maintain as much order as possible."

Saito couldn't believe the sight. A prince bowing before him, asking for help in maintaining peace.

"Stand up." Saito told the young man, "There is no need to bow to me."

"I apologize." Cato responded.

"There is no need to apologize either." Louise cut in.

"Hurt my sister however," Elizabeth said in a threatening voice, "well just imagine my zweihander stuck in your aorta."

Aiko began to regain consciousness in her bedroom. She noticed she was in her bed wondering what was going on. She looked around to see Elizabeth, Hikari, her familiar Anguis, and Cato.

"What's going on." she asked sleepily.

Cato handed her a makeup mirror. Seeing the runes on her forehead, Aiko knew what was going on. She at least didn't have to stalk him to be close.

Elsewhere, Alicio was on his way to a small village outside of Romalia. The village was named Rosecomb because of farmers in the area were known for their beekeeping practices that involved nothing but roses for the bees to pollinate. He had enough money for a gallon of rose honey, that he would live off of for awhile. When he was five miles from Rosecomb he saw it in flames. He put on his skull helmet and ran towards the burning town. When he arrived he saw a horrifying sight. Piles of corpses in the street. He ran through the maze of flames to find survivors and the culprit. He saw an Elven woman and her five year old son. The woman had short golden hair, but her son had long hair dyed black on the right side and white on the left, having the opposite sides braided together. What he saw next was even more horrifying than the corpses. The young elf boy stabbing his mother with a rose stem through the eye. With the woman dead, the young elf approached Alicio. Alicio didn't want to kill a child, but the boy looked at him with doll like eyes.

"I won't kill you." the elf said, "You will die quickly and quietly. You can do nothing but struggle and scream here."

The young boy left the flaming village, still holding the bloody rose stem. Alicio wondered what could possess a child so young to commit such horrors. He knew that child was responsible for Rosecomb's destruction. Alicio started swinging his katana to produce a wind that would extinguish the flames. After the fire was put out, he began collecting the dead throughout the village. He had most of his power in wind, but he had enough skill with earth to dig a mass grave. With the grave finished, he fashioned a sign from some of the scorched lumber of the village. The sign, now a grave marker, read, "Here lies the people of Rosecomb. Murdered by a single elf. If a young male elf with black and white hair is seen, that is most likely him." Alicio went back to the ruins of Rosecomb. He checked all the beehives that were kept in the village. All of them were burnt without a single bee left alive, and all honey dried up. He scoured the ruins a little longer until he found a gallon of honey in a storage cellar. With his food, he went back to the grave and left the payment for it at the sign.

"I leave extra for someone else to rebuild." Alicio said as he placed a silver coin on the grave.

Nightshade, flapped his wings. Alicio removed his skull helmet, and got some paper out of his bag.

"To whomever may read this letter that this bat carries," Alicio wrote, "The village of Rosecomb has been murdered. I believe the culprit was a Elven child, whom I saw murder his own mother. I have made a mass grave for the victims. The child is about 5 years old, has black and white hair, and carries a rose stem. At the grave I have left a silver coin to pay for the gallon of honey I took from the ruins, and to hopefully fund the rebirth of Rosecomb. Signed-Cataclysm"

Nightshade took the letter towards Romalia, where Alicio prayed the populace would learn of the chaos.


	57. Chapter 57

"Sir!" a Romalian knight ran towards Julio, "Rosecomb has been burnt down."

"I am well aware." the Pope answered.

"But, a bat brought me this letter." the knight argued, "It states that the one responsible for the destruction was a five-year-old elf boy with black and white hair. It also states the writer of the letter made a mass grave for the victims. The letter is signed Cataclysm."

An aura of tension was felt in the audience chamber.

"Cataclysm." Julio said to himself, "Halkeginia's reaper. He has only been reported by witnesses, and never made contact with authorities. He is believed to be responsible for the murder of well over a hundred people, all suspected of rape and murder."

"Do you want us to locate the sender?" the knight asked.

"No." Julio answered, "Cataclysm may have committed crimes, but I believe him more of an asset than menace to society in the current situation. Let me read the letter thoroughly."

Julio was handed the letter.

"To whomever may read this letter that this bat carries; The village of Rosecomb has been murdered. I believe the culprit was a Elven child, whom I saw murder his own mother. I have made a mass grave for the victims. The child is about 5 years old, has black and white hair, and carries a rose stem. At the grave I have left a silver coin to pay for the gallon of honey I took from the ruins, and to hopefully fund the rebirth of Rosecomb. Signed-Cataclysm," Julio read the letter, "Gather a reconnaissance team. Search for the grave, and take photographs of the bodies. We will compare the images to documents we have on the local population. Have the police search for this elf, he couldn't have gotten far."

As the knight followed out his orders, Julio took out his cell phone.

"Hello." Saito answered his phone, "Are you calling about my daughter?"

"I heard about it on Twitter, but that is only part of why I am calling." Julio responded, "I think that all of the Void mages are surfacing again. I also believe they may face a foe of great danger, or fight against one another."

"Have you found the fourth Void mage?" Saito asked hurriedly.

"I believe he may be a more deadly than Joseph." Julio explained, "Do you know about Cataclysm?"

"The guy reported to be responsible for the death of numerous rapists and murderers," Saito responded, "I thought he was a myth."

"Well apparently he may not be, as he sent a letter to Romalia." he stated, "The letter reports the events of the destruction of a village that neighbors Romalia. Cataclysm claims to have witness an elf with black and white hair murdered his own mother, as well as the rest of the village. Cataclysm stated the the elf was only five."

"What!" Saito exclaimed, "A child destroyed an entire village!"

"I want you to investigate Rosecomb." Julio demanded, "Another Void mage killing people could trigger another war."

Immediately Louise and Saito appeared through a World Door in front of Julio.

"Take us to where we need to be." Louise said.

When Saito, Louise, and the knights arrived, they saw a leatherclad man with a skull helmet and a bat.

"So you are Cataclysm." Saito said curiously, "Don't worry about the knights, we have orders not to arrest you."

"I am Cataclysm." Alicio responded in a monstrous growl, "I do not wish to harm you, but fight me."


	58. Chapter 58

Saito readied Derflinger, and Alicio withdrew his edgeless katana.

"That sword." Louise spoke up almost crying, "How did you get that sword?"

"A boy by the name of Alicio gave up his life for mine." Alicio bent the truth.

It hurt Alicio to lie in the slightest to his mother, but he wanted her to be oblivious to his existence.

Saito made the first swing towards the skull helmet on Alicio's face. Alicio blocked it with his sword and swung it to push his father back.

"Can't blame me for being curious." Saito laughed.

Alicio made six, ten foot towers of rock by stabbing his sword in the ground.

"A mage too huh." Saito snickered, "That makes things interesting."

Alicio blocked and avoided his father's attacks by jumping from tower to tower, but the moment that he moved his katana just slightly, he lost control of his power and created a cutting air current. The slash of wind scratched Saito's hand and made him lose skin and blood. Alicio returned his sword to its scabbard, and walked up to his father. The leatherclad man got out his gallon of honey and spread some on the wound.

"This will make it heal faster." Alicio said in a coarse growl, "That doll of an elf headed west."

Alicio headed east with Nightshade flying right behind him. Meanwhile in Hikari's bedroom, he was struggling to sleep. He kept having nightmares of war, poverty, and infidelity. When he woke up he yelled at his familiar.

"Quit feeding me memories!" Hikari demanded.

"A hellhound feeds off the seven deadly sins and emotions connected to them of a host." Damian spoke, "I cannot have a healthy diet if you only feel lust for a female and pride for yourself."

"Feed off a brothel." Alicio moaned, "There's gotta be greedy, gluttonous, angry, and jealous people there."

"Having too many hosts makes the sins taste awful." the black dog growled.

"Well feed off your own gluttony!" he was angered.

"Make that lust, pride, and wrath." Damian cackled, "I can't eat my own sins. Only a hosts. It would be like you eating your hand."

"Can you at least make the memories a little less horrific?" Hikari asked, "Do you have any memories of a casino?"

"From a previous host, yes." the hellhound responded.

"Tell, me." Hikari began, "Why have I never read about your kind?"

"I am the last." Damian explained, "An unbalanced diet left my species without most sins. There was a lack of pride, envy, and lust. It happened 6,000 years ago. Humans and elves lost most desires except greed, wrath, sloth, and gluttony. All because of their hatred towards each other. Even though they have made peace, I am unable to return my kind."

"We as a species need our sins to make ourselves stronger." Hikari stated, "We need wrath to protect what's important, greed to strive towards something, envy to look up to some standard, gluttony to survive, pride to make ourselves better, sloth to rest, and lust to continue our lineage. We lost our standards of good, didn't improve ourselves, and had little desire for future generations."

Hikari went back to sleep. He tried to have his calm, but exciting casino dream.


	59. Chapter 59

"So, she is now your familiar?" Aldo laughed.

"It must be a dream come true for her." Cato responded, "I have noticed her stalking me, but I chose to ignore it. I knew I was a Void mage my whole life, so I knew that if I would get in a committed relationship with someone, I would make them jealous by kissing someone for the ritual."

"Does my little brother have a soft side?" Aldo mocked him.

"I told you to stop calling me little brother." Cato retorted, "We're twins. You were born 3 minutes before me. Same day. Same year."

"Fine, ruin my fun." Aldo groaned.

"At my expense." he said as he adjusted his glasses.

Cato headed to his bedroom. He saw Maria being followed by Conba, alongside Hikari being followed by Damian.

"Is she awake?" he asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was feeding Anguis some guppies." Maria responded.

Cato saw the girl exiting her room with the now nourished reptile wrapped around her arm.

"Um, hi." Aiko said shyly.

Cato had a slight smirk.

"I want to give you this." Cato told her.

Cato handed her the Ruby of Earth.

"The Ruby of Earth?" Aiko stuttered, "But this is.."

"The family heirloom of the royal family of Galia." Cato finished her sentence, "It must stay in the family. Of course, in my giving it to you, you understand what that implies."

"I understand." Aiko blushed, "May I ask why you have an interest?"

"A king needs a queen." Cato answered, "I am stuck with both a familiar and a bride until death. I simply choose for both partnerships to be with the same person."

Cato placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"Officially the wedding would be when we are both of age." Cato said, "But I ask now because I've noticed you."

Aiko began blushing more.

"I chose not to be in a relationship with anyone out of fear of making them jealous." the bespectacled man explained.

Cato left to return to his bedroom. He opened the door and flicked on the lights. The lights revealed the odd chandelier he had designed. A perfect map of the solar system, each object set to rotate, revolve around one another, and change altitude based on equations input into a machine.

"I pray we can make it through this." he said as he laid on his bed and stared at Mars and Jupiter.

In the field, Elizabeth was training more. The rules prohibited fights, so she had to rely on her golems to fight her. The first golem threw a punch that she deflected with her sword. It was quickly cut down soon after. She continued to make more golems, but shattered them with a small earthquake.


	60. Chapter 60

Saito and Louise had advanced towards the location they were given. The elf had been caught in the act of murder at a magic power reactor. Saito tried to attack the child, but he ducked and kicked Saito in the testicles. Writhing in pain, Saito struggled to fight the young boy. The small child pointed his rose stem towards Louise.  
"Annihilate." the boy spoke.  
From the boys words, a large explosion was created. Differing from an explosion Louise made, the explosion was more powerful and jet black in the center. Louise was unconcious from the blast and she was unable to stop the boy from taking Brimir's Prayer Book from her. Once the book was taken, he pointed his rose stem wand at a safe.  
"Annihilate." he made another blast at the safe.  
He took the contents of the safe, a glove with wires around it. Now owning the new device, he revealed the charm of the necklace under his shirt. The Founder's Round Mirror. Using the power of the mirror he gained Louise's spells. Her spells now copied, the elf pressed the glove against her head. Magic power flowed out of her body and into the glove.  
"What did you do to her?" Saito growled as he got up.  
"This glove is a miniturized Magic Power Reactor. I merely drained her of her strength." he explained, "You can't catch me when you can't use World Door, but I can."  
The elf opened a small portal and ran through it. Louise struggled to stand but she stumbled.  
"He got away." Louise wheezed.  
Tiffania woke from her bed startled.  
"Are you okay?" Kosuke asked worriedly.  
"I had a nightmare." she explained, "It was horrifying. I saw Saito writhing in pain, Louise unconsious, black flames, and violent tornadoes!"  
"It's alright." Kosuke hugged her, "I'm here."  
"We have to see them." she began crying, "I'm worried about them."  
"We can head out once we get dressed if that will make you feel better." he tried to comfort her.


	61. Chapter 61

Saito and Louise sat in the hospital recieving first aid from their lost battle.  
"Saito, what happened?" Kosuke asked worriedly.  
"We got our asses handed to us by a little kid." he replied, "And I assume he is coming after you guys next.'  
"Why?" Tiffania asked.  
"Because he is trying to bring about Brimir's Awakening." Julio walked into the room.  
"Brimir's Awakening?" Louise asked.  
"How could Brimir awaken?" Derf interupted, "He died 6,000 years ago. I should know. I was the murder weapon."  
"Wait, you were used to kill Brimir?" Saito butt in, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"The first Gandalfr was an elf named Sasha. Brimir commited the Elven Genocide, she turned on her master." Derf explained, "I never told you because you never ask."  
"Brimir isn't rising from the dead." Julio spoke up, "If the four mages, four familiars, four rings, and four treasures of Void come together, Brimir will awaken. That is what every Pope has been taught since Brimir's demise. His power, his full power shall be unleashed."  
"If you know so much, mind explaining to me what that spell of his was." Saito remarked, "He created an explosion much stronger than Louise's and it was black in the center."  
"Did you catch the name of the spell?" Julio asked.  
"Annihilate." Louise answered.  
"A-an-annihilate." Julio stuttered, "This is bad. Really bad. Vittorio never used that spell out of fear of the destruction it would cause."  
"What are we dealing with here?" Kosuke asked angrily.  
"I'm not entirely sure." Julio began to sweat, "Vittorio told me about him using the spell once. He opened a portal and a strange material poured out of it. Just as soon as the portal opened, everything around him exploded and some of the ground was wiped from existence. He told me after using the spell once, he never used it again."  
"Julio it may be worse than you thought." Kosuke spoke up, "Everything you said sounds like a textbook definition of anti-matter."  
"I wish I paid attention in Physics Class." Saito groaned.  
"Scientists believe that the entire Universe comprises of 50% matter and 50% anti-matter. The two run along the principle of Einstein's Theory of Relativity. Basically you can convert energy into equal parts of matter and anti-matter by using that equation. If however, matter and anti-matter meet, they fuse and wipe each other from existance, releasing the amount of energy that it would equate to according to Einstein."  
"Wait are you saying..." Saito began to ask.  
"That the spell "Annihilate" is a portal to a large quantity of anti-matter." Kosuke cut him off, "Possibly an entire galaxy. Scientists only have produced enough anti-matter to heat a cup of coffee in all of history. But you claim he could create explosions more powerful than Louise can."  
"But why?" Tiffania asked, "If he has all this power, what more could he want?"  
"He killed off his entire village. I know damn well what he wants." Saito stated, "Death."


	62. Chapter 62

Four children were celebraing their shared birthday. A pair of boys and a pair of girls all smiled. Their swordsman of a father gave them all an edgeless sword to practice both magic and swordmanship. After the party, the four of them tried out their magic. The black haired boy created a large flame from his cane sword, the pink haired girl made golems from the ground using her zweihander, and the black haired girl made a pillar of ice with a stab of her rapier. All that was left was the blond boy. He gripped his katana and swung the weapon. From his blade, a small tornado was created. The wind blew the flames into his brother's eyes and towards the ice. The ice now melted, the water was forcefully blown down the black haired girls throat. The force of the wind was so great that it ripped the golem into rubble, and a piece of it scratched the face of its creator. The boy stood in horror, and then he ran. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. He ran until he ran into his father, who had a large cut on his right hand. Alicio woke up from the nightmare sweating. The nightmare was the least of his worries. How did he end up naked in a bed? A woman in a white dress, short chestnut hair, and mud brown eyes entered the room.

"You're awake!" she shouted happily, "My father found you unconscious in the woods so we got we out of that leather suit and gave you some medecine."

"Where is Nightshade?" Alicio asked.

"The flower? she asked.

"The bat." he answered.

"Oh, he assumed that was your pet, so my father gave him some fruit cocktail and left him in a bird cage." she answered.

Alicio laid back down.

"What is th name of my nurse?" Alicio questioned.

"Gloria." she answered, "Gloria Yuhan. And you?"

"Alicio." he answered, "I dont have a last name. I lost all memory of it."

"It seems like a mirror would help considering the tattoo on your back is a family tree." Gloria responded, "I noticed one half has Japanese names written in Hiragana, so you just have to find a couple with one partner being Halkenganian and the other being Japanese."

Alicio just smirked.

"Could I get a glass of water?" Alicio asked, "I most likely ended up in the woods due to dehydration. I've been eating nothing but honey, and honey drains the moisture from everything."

Gloria brought him a drink.

"Thank you." Alicio drank the water, "So where am I?"

"Yuhen Ranch." she answered, "My family has owned this farm for 150 years."

"Could you point it out on a map for me?" he asked.

Gloria pointed at the southern edge of Galia on a map.

"Thank you for the hospitality, but I must leave once my strength has returned." Alicio told her.

"Well you're gonna have trouble leaving, because you're most likely going to be bedridden for a week." Gloria told him.


	63. Chapter 63

George Penry sat in his jail cell. He was an average looking man, with dirty blond hair, that was starting to gray. His tired blue eyes stared at his last meal, a bowl of mashed potatoes and a slab of roast beef. He had been on death row for 6 months now, and he had nothing but loathing for everything. He was imprisoned for a crime he did not commit, the murder of his wife, Beatrice. He had nohing but hate for whoever commited the crime, and for all governments that allow such attrocities in their legal systems. As he finished the slab of meat, a green portal opened up before him. He had read about the mages of Void in newspapers. Perhaps it would allow him a second chance. Once he crossed the portal, he encountered an elf with black and white hair.

At the Tristain Magic Academy, Cato was using the spell Acceleration to traverse the school at super speed. His thoughts and movements became faster when he used the spell and he was studying all details of the school's architecture and every character of text. He read the entire library in a matter of 20 minutes. The school however was more arduous of a study, as he was calculating the mass of the school itself.

Hikari was struggling to control the influence Damian had on him. Damian told him that he could grant him powers based on what of the Deadly Sins he indulged in. It startled him at first, when he learned the sin of lust made him read the mind of someone when he made physical contact with them. He found that out the moment he kissed a flustered Maria, that had a marching band in her brain to Hikari's dismay. He learned quickly what all the sins caused. Envy allowed him to make his face an illusion of another, pride made him more confident, greed allowed him to connect his mind to a physical object, that he could track like radar, gluttony inhanced his sense of taste and smell, and sloth allowed him to cast sleep spells without exhausting his magic. The only sin he had not found the power of was wrath.


	64. Chapter 64

Alicio had been sitting in his bed at Yuhen Ranch for three days now. He struggled out of bed, and grabbed a white t-shirt and blue jeans from the closet. He headed outside to see a 30 something year old man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a pair of work coveralls, and shearing a sheep.

"I take it you're Gloria's father." Alicio spoke up.

"That's right." he responded, "Name's Gregory. Any particular reason you're defying my daughter's orders of bedrest?"

"The main problem long term patients face is becoming weak from not doing a minimal amount of exercise." Alicio argued.

"I guess I could give you some light weight work." Gregory pondered, "There is a bottle of cinnamon in the pantry. Go spread some of it around all the buildings and the beehives to get rid of ants."

Alicio grabbed the cinnamon bottle from the pantry and when he first started, he noticed Nightsade in a birdcage next to the chicken coop. He started his work by letting his familiar out and walking the perimeter of the chicken coop. He moved on to the horse and cow barn, circled the pig sty, took care of the house, and finished with the beehives. Alicio thought he could used to staying on Yuhen Ranch.

At the Ornielle Estate, Saito, Louise, Tiffania, Kosuke, and Julio were planning a course of action.

"How our we going to track him?" Kosuke argued, "If he has World Door he can be any place he wants."

"We know his targets." Julio stated, "He is out to steal the spells of all Void mages, steal the treasures of Void, and steal the rings of Void."

"He has his spells, Louise's spells, the Founder's Round Mirror, and Brimir's Prayer Book." Saito stated, "He is missing the rings, the Incense Burner, the Void Mage's Music Box, Cato's spells, and Tiffania's spells."

"Where are the rings?" Louise asked.

"The Church is the owner of the Ruby of Fire." Julio answered, "I wear it under my gloves. The Ruby of Earth is worn by Queen Charolette"

"As the last member of the Albion royal family, Queen Henrietta gave me the Ruby of Wind." Tiffania added.

Saito's phone began ringing. He picked up to hear Agnes.

"Saito you need to get to the palace immediately!" Agnes shouted.

Louise made a quick World Door to find a lavendar haired woman hooked up to life support.

"You're Majesty what happened?" Louise cried.

"They came." Henrietta struggled to speak, "An elf, and a man in orange. My ring. Stolen. My throne, covered in my blood."

"This is bad." Saito began, "He has summoned his familiar, stolen a ring, and left Henrietta like this."

"Louise. Queen." Henrietta gasped for air.

"She has a chance of survival, but she is in no physical, or mental state to lead at the moment." Agnes explained, "Until further notice, Louise is the current monarch of Tristain."

"Make. Pay." she stumbled her words.

"We will." Saito promised, "They will pay for what they did.

Elsewhere, George and the elf and were sitting by a campfire.

"Apis." George spoke up, "You promised me revenge."

"That is right." Apis answered, "All will pay for what they have done."


	65. Chapter 65

"Julio, have the authorities indentified the child yet?" Louise asked.

"They have." Julio replied, "His name is Apis Mellifera Scutella. His mother was named Cerana Indica Scutella. Apparently she was a prostitute by some claims of the townsfolk in Romalia."

"So long story short, a noble paid Cerana, and Apis was the result." Kosuke interrupted.

"Why does Apis want all this power though?" Tiffania asked, "Saito said he wanted death. But who is dying and for what reason?"

"I'm afraid to find out." Saito replied, "Louise, did you call your sister?"

"Yes." she replied, "Eleonore will transport Aiko and Cato to us where we will leave them in the care of General Marx."

At the Magic Academy, many of the students were talking about Colbert becoming the new headmaster, and wondering what the name of his and Kirche's child would be. Cato, Aldo, Aiko, Maria, Hikari, and Elizabeth were helping each other in their studies. They were surprised to see a black limo show up on school grounds.

"Aiko, Cato!" Eleonore got out of the car, "I have explicit order's from the Queen of Tristain to bring you to her!"

The duo stepped into the car and the driver floored it the moment they were buckled in.

"Why does the Queen need us? Aiko asked.

"I already know you are too afraid to answer." Cato told the woman, "Let me guess. The fourth Void mage is present and killing people, hunting down the rings, treasures, mages, and familiars of Void, and is looking for us."

"How did you know?" Eleonore gasped.

"I knew who it was, before you did. I looked and waited for him to cast a Void spell." Cato explained, "I had a camera placed in his village. I know who he is, what he is doing, and why he is doing it."

"And that is..." Aiko wanted more information.

"Silence." Cato answered, "He wants silence. His anti-matter erradicates matter. So is there anything more quiet than a universe where both become one and wipe each other from existance?"


	66. Side Note

For those of you asking if the fourth Void mage, Apis Mellifera Scutella, and his mother Cerena Indica Scutella, are named with taxonomic names it is true. If you couldn't tell by the little hints in my writing, I have an affinity of honeybees. Apis, is word for word the scientific name for the African honeybee, and his mother is named after Apis Cerena Indica, the Indian honeybee. Both names I used to reflect their character, as the African honeybee is one of the most aggressive insects, and the Indian honeybee is one of the most gentle. I thank you all for reading up to this point and I hope you continue to do so until I finish. Good night and Godspeed_**.-WhiteRaven17**_


	67. Chapter 66

The duo arrived to their destination, Ornielle.

"I know your plan." Cato told Saito, "It's going to fail and Marx will die."

"How do you know that?" Saito responded.

"It failed fifteen times." Cato retorted.

"How can he fail fifteen times when he hasnt tried once?" Kosuke argued.

"Are you aware of what Brimir's Awakening is?" Cato began, "When the ritual is complete, each Void mage shall be granted a wish. If the wishes contradict one another, the mages must fight to the death to steal the right of another mage's wish. I have made my fourth wish always the same thing. Reset time two months before I wish for the reset. I have been resetting time over and over until I know I have the right set of four wishes to set everything right."

"Cato..." Aiko stuttered, "How many resets have their been?"

Cato looked down in shame.

"I stopped counting after thirty." he mumbled, "I know what to wish for now, but there is still no garuntee I can kill Apis to steal his right of wish."

"What are you going to wish for?" Louise asked.

"1. Create 44 male and 45 female hellhounds so that their species may once again live." Cato listed off, "2. Create 10 magic rings that multiply a person's magic power by 0.5 for each worn. 3. For your son to be badly injured in the woods in a bear attack, so that the Yuhen family can nurse him back to health. 4. For Apis to have been a stillborn."

"Why do you want poor little Hikari mauled by a bear!" Saito grabbed Cato by the collar.

"I wasn't talking about Hikari." Cato said calmly, "Alicio isn't dead like he told you."

"Wait, you don't mean.." Louise was worried about the truth.

"That the vigilante Cataclysm is your son that ran away 8 years ago, because his massive magical power injured his family." Cato said coldly, "That's what wish #2 is for. The rings are magical inhibitors for Alicio. So that he can control his strength. So that he doesn't have to worry about hurting people."

Louise broke down crying, and hugged Cato.

"Thank you!" she sobbed, "I've always wanted at least his body recovered, but he's still alive! Our son is still alive."

"Alive and most likely getting scolded by that farm girl for disobeying her orders of bedrest." Cato chuckled.

At Yuhen Ranch, Gloria was yelling at Alicio.

"I told you to stay in bed!" Gloria shouted.

"And I told you, I wanted some lightweight exercise so that I don't end up to weak to walk!" Alicio yelled back.


	68. Chapter 67

"Look." Gloria began, "My father and I only want you to recover."

"I'm a lot stronger than I look." Alicio argued.

"You don't think I already know that!" she shouted, "That damn helmet! I found it in your bag! I know you made it by expanding the skull of the first person you killed!"

Alicio looked down in shame.

"I was only 9." Alicio stated, "I had ran away from home on my 7th birthday. I was pickpocketing and panhandeling back then. One night I was eating at a small tavern. I noticed two women arguing. I could tell their identies by them yelling at eachother. They were arguing over ownership of a farm. When they left, I left shortly after as I stumbled into a nearby alley, I saw one woman murdered by the other, with a knife. She gradually approached me, and for the first time in 2 years, I used my sword."

"6 years ago, the police found my mother's corpse and my aunt's body without a head." Gloria responded, "My aunt believed her brother wasn't fit to own anything. I have only one question. Why the name Cataclysm?"

"Google the definition." Alicio answered, "A large scale and violent event in the natural world."

Gloria opened up the tool shed.

"You know what to take reaper." Gloria claimed, "Use it wisely."

Alicio saw a blade nailed into a slot of a large staff like branch. The scythe hung horizontally in the shed. He grabbed the weapon. Nightshade latched himself to the handle. Gloria gave him his bag. dressing himself in his signature leather and skull he coarsely spoke.

"Thank you." he growled.

Alicio used the gale force of his magic to propel himself forward at high speed as he left.


	69. Chapter 68

"So is everyone aware of the plan?" Cato asked.

"You want us to split up the rings and treasures amongst ourselves and use them to fight Apis." Julio answered.

"That is correct." Cato responded.

"But, what about the Ruby of Earth and the Incense Burner?" Tiffania asked.

"Actually the one my mother wears is a fake." Cato explained, "As for the Incense Burner, not many people know its function without using it. It produces a toxic smoke that builds a resistance to pain and the toxin that is being burned."

"So you get high off of snake venom?" Kosuke joked.

"Actually it was a mix of blowfish, bee, and platypus venom, with a dash of cyanide and solanine." Cato retorted.

"Wait you said your mother's ring is a fake." Saito cut in, "Where's the real one?"

Aiko shyly revealed the green gem on her left ring finger.

"You do anything to hurt her," Saito began, "and will take a tattoo needle to you and tattoo every inch of your skin with the words, "Piece of Shit Prince.""

"I wouldn't blame you." Cato laughed, "I feel like I am half the time."

Cato shed a single tear. Aiko was surprised to see him like this, when he usually so cold.

"Your Holieness." Cato spoke, "Can you please give Louise your Ruby of Fire?"

"Y-yes." Julio stuttered.

"Saito take my Incense Burner." Cato continued, "Believe me, you'll need it. Kosuke, you take the Music Box from Tiffania, make sure to play it as loud as you can."

On the edge of the Galian capital, there stood three figures. A man in orange, a reaper in leather, and an elf with black and white hair.

"I promised you a silent death." Apis spoke, "Please don't make break that promise."

"I won't grant you that pleasure." Alicio growled.

Alicio grabbed his scythe and scratched it against the ground. From the blade a sandstorm blew into Apis and George's eyes. When the temporary blindness subsided, Alicio was gone. Apis and George continued into the palace. Apis killed the guards by creating anti-matter duplicates of their brains inside their skulls. Once they reached the Royal Bedchamber, they were greeted by a blue haired, bespectacled, woman with a gun in her hand.

"I take it you're here for the ring and treasure." Tabitha cocked the pistol, "It isn't here. Either you die here or at the hands of my boys."

"Annihalation." Apis spoke, "Thank you for the hint."


	70. Chapter 69

"No more resets." Cato told himself, "I can't fail."

He looked at the mirror, and punched the reflection, breaking the glass.

"Cato, are you alright?" Aiko stood on the other side of the closed bathroom door.

Cato opened the door.

"A minor wound." Cato gripped his bloody fist, "Apis will be here shortly. Are you ready for battle?"

"Cato." Aiko had worry in her voice, "You said that the last surviving Void mage has four wishes, and you wish for a reset of time. You have experienced different outcomes based on choices you make. I can tell that the events of those outcomes left you like this. Cato, what happened?"

Cato hugged her tightly, and began crying.

"I learned." Cato sobbed, "I learned so much, and I still fear I will make a mistake."

A loud was heard.

"Apis!" Cato shouted.

"We have to escape now!" Saito shouted, "Louise, cast World Door now!"

"Where to?" she asked.

"The Academy." Cato stated, "You may think I am insane, but I have been working on a spell. One of my own creation. I need to be there to cast it."

Everyone hurried through the portal.

"Mother, Father, why are you here?" Elizabeth asked.

"The fourth mage of Void is trying to kill everything." Cato stated, "Evacuate the school, leave only yourself and Hikari."

"Hold up." Hikari spoke up, "You think we can stand against a Void mage."

"I don't need you to beat him." Cato replied, "Just hold him back long enough for me to cast a spell. Hikari, you may be blind, but I know about the power of the hellhound. Use Damian's power. Unleash the sin you have held back. Elizabeth, you have more brute force than any of us, be our spiked shield. All we are missing is one."

A man in leather, carrying a scythe jumped down from a tower of the school.

"You called?" Alicio growled.


	71. Chapter 70

"S-son." Saito stuttered, "Is that you?"

Alicio removed the skull helmet, revealing his unkempt blonde hair, and his blue eyes soaked with tears.

"I'm sorry I left!" Alicio cried, "I blinded Hikari, scarred Elizabeth, nearly drowned Aiko! I couldn't control my magic, and I still have trouble! I ran away because..."

"You were scared." a deep voice cut him off, "You feared yourself."

Everyone looked to see Damian, with his eyes glowing.

"I told you it isn't nice to scan people's thoughts Damian." Hikari spoke.

"Damian can talk?" Aiko was amazed.

"Only telepathically." Damian answered, "I see everything in his mind. The man is not a monster. He is self-loathing."

"Alicio." Cato spoke, "I can help you limit yourself, but you must live this day wothout limit to do so. The elf you encountered in Rosecomb is the last mage of Void. When he arrives, the ritual shall commence. All we need to do is make sure he dies, and either Tiffania, your mother, or myself survives. Can you use more force than you have ever used in your life?"

Alicio put the skull helmet back on his head and grasped his scythe in his left hand, and his edgeless katana in the right, he created a cyclone that he ground against the sword to sharpen it.

"Does that answer your question?" Alicio growled.

"Let's go over the plan." Cato began, "Elizabeth, Hikari, and Alicio slow down Apis. Since hos familiar has the power to control animals, Damian is the only one of your familars that should encounter him. The rest stay with Aiko."

Nightshade flew and landed on Aiko's shoulder and Emperor climbed up Aiko and rested on her head.

"After that, the adults here, hold him off with any means of Void magic, with Kosuke playing the Music Box as loud as possible. Apis hates noise. And finally Aiko will be gaurding me while I cast the spell that will defeat Apis, but this spell takes a long time to cast so I need all of you to slow him down as long as possible. "

Everyone assumed their positions and waited. Cato began chanting the spell when two figures began to approach the school.


	72. Chapter 71

Apis and George stood before the three children.

"Do not let that glove touch you." Damian stated, "It will drain your magic."

"A talking black dog?" Apis was curios, "George command the beast."

George's Vindalfr runes glowed, but to no avail did Damian obey.

"Why?" George was stunned.

"Must be immune to your power." Apis stated.

"Apis." Hikari removed his black glasses to reveal his scarred eyes, "I know what you did. Damian scans thoughts, and feeds them back to me. Annihalation wasn't the only spell you inheireted, you also got a spell called World Gate didn't you? Every point on one world corellates to a point on the other and you experimented with both spells."

"What are blabbering about?" George panicked.

"I killed your wife to test what I can do." Apis pressed his wand into George's back, "You have outlived your usefullness. Annihalation."

With that George was dead from anti-matter destroying his internal organs. Alicio ran full force at the elf, and attacked with his scythe, that was deflected by a magic barrier. Alicio struck the bubble relentlessly until he saw a scratch.

"That shell isn't perfect." Alicio growled.

Hikari and Elizabeth joined in the assualt, but the moment the bubble popped, Apis grabbed Alicio with the glove. Despite having his power drained, Alicio continued to create an air current that pushed Apis back. Apis retaliated with Annihalation and killed Alicio.

"Brother!" Hikari and Elizabeth cried.

Alicio lay dead. His body mangled from the blast.

"The sin I've been holding back!" Hikari cried angrily, "The sin of wrath!"

Hikari was surround in jet black flames. Damian shed a single tear.

"You have sufficiently fed the sin of wrath." Damian stated.

Elizabeth created golems of stone. The golems and Hikari struck Apis at high speed until Apis caught Hikari's cane sword in his hand. The black flames burned stronger, but Apis did not falter. Elizabeth came to join her brother in combat, but his own flames burned him to a crisp. Elizabeth was left alone. As a last resort she made an earthquake, that she hoped would cause her golems to crumble and crush the elf. Apis simply used Annihalation to erase the golems from existance. Apis pointed his wand towards her.

"Annihalation." Apis said coldly.

The elf child walked without a care.


	73. Chapter 72

The elf child walked without a care.

Apis appeared before Kosuke, Tiffania, Saito, and Louise. Saito charged at him.

"You!" Saito's attacked was blocked with a magic barrier.

"Bastard?" Apis, "I am well aware that I am."

Apis was writhing in pain as Kosuke played the music box. Saito lit the Incense Burner, smelling the fumes, and feeling numbed of pain. Louise cast Dispell on Derflinger, so that Saito could break Apis' defense more easily. Tiffania gave Saito a burst of speed, with the wind from the Ruby of Wind. When the barrier was broken, Apis caught Derflinger in his hand.

"No more noise!" Apis cried as he crushed Derflinger's blade and made it shatter like glass, "Annihalation!"

With his spell cast, Kosuke was killed, Saito was badly injured, and Louise and Tiffania were knocked unconsious. Apis removed the Ruby of Fire from her hand, and attempted to kill her, but Saito used what little strength he had left to throw himself to through himslef in front of her.

"Noisy, insignificant insects." Apis scoffed as he continued to kill.

He turned to Tiffania. He stole her spells with the Mirror, and took the Ruby of Wind. With everything taken, he took her life. Apis continued until he saw Cato chanting, and Aiko standing guard over him.

"Nilum es Vanitas tu Emeth Omnium," Cato chanted.

"Stay away from him!" the runes on Aiko's forehead glowed dark purple.

The light of her runes shone in symbiosis with the light from the Ruby of Earth, both reflected off the metal of her rapier.

"No more noise." Apis, "We come into this world screaming, kicking, and cover in blood. We leave it the same."

"Exactly!" Aiko stabbed her rapier into the dirt, creating spikes of ice from the ground.

"Blanche et Noire" Cato continued to chant.

Aiko trapped Apis in ice, but he melted the ice with the Ruby of Fire. Once free he attacked with Annihalation, leaving Aiko fatally injured.

"Mizu et Hi, Chi et Kaze, Kyu il es Mugen! Scholar's MIght!" Cato finished.

The blue haired man, was covered in a light-gray aura.

"Cato..." Aiko whimpered as he picked her up bridal style, "This is what you feared."

Cato shed a single tear. Aiko gave her last breath with a kiss upon Cato's lips. Cato held her body without a single thought.

"You lose Apis." Cato stated.

"How so?" the elf laughed, "They all died and only you remain."

"The turn of phrase, Knowledge is Power." Cato began, "The spell I just cast does just that. I control what I understand. My main focuses of study aside from magic were astronomy, chemistry, physics, and mathematics."

Cato snapped his fingers and he was coated in armor made of titanium carbide, coated in a layer of diamond. he snapped his fingers again and a throne made of silver appeared. As he sat in the throne with Aiko's body, he snapped his fingers once more. With the third snap of his fingers, the Academy began shaking. The bricks and board came apart and reshaped into a golem that dwarfed the Square-Class Golem. The golem punched towards Apis, but Apis destroyed the golem's fist.

"I've come too far!" Apis screamed, "The universe shall know silence."

Apis cast Annihalation, with all his might, and opened a large portal that eclipsed the sky with anti-matter.

"You forget my knowledge." Cato scoffed.

Cato snapped his fingers and all the anti-matter spilled back.

"I understand it, and I control it." Cato stated, "I can easily bring upon you the sulphuric acid rain and metal snow of Venus, or send you to live on a desolate asteroid. I choose not to because I know what you want. You want silence. You want a quiet place where you can sleep. You lived in that village, with your eyes stapled open, because you had to hear your mother every night. You wish for nonexistence. Silence is maddening anyways. I'm 80% deaf Apis, and there is nothing more terrifying than silence. Apis. Do you know what to wish for?"

"I do." Apis stated.

With that a light blue ghost of a young man appeared.

"Hello Brimir." Cato greeted the ghost.

"Your wishes?" Brimir smiled.

"I have 3 and he has the last." Cato answered, "1. At the crack of dawn, 99 hellhounds, 44 male and 45 female pop into existance. Make them appear in the Romalian mountains. 2. Once the individual Alicio le Ayers de HIraga de Ornielle leaves the village of Rosecomb, he is injured in a bear attack, to be nursed back to health by the Yuhen family. 3. I want 10 magic rings that have a magic multiplier of 0.5 each. Have them in a small box and make them come into existance exactly 30 minutes after the hellhounds do. I want them under my bed."

"I wish I was never born!" Apis shouted.


	74. Chapter 73

Cato woke up to his 6:30 alarm. He checked his hand, seeing the cut from him punching the mirror was gone.

"You never existed Apis." Cato said to himself, "You chose the ultimate silence. Nonexistance."

He checked under his bed, finding a small box made of walnut wood. He opened the container, and saw 10 rings made of small chain links welded together. He changed into his daily clothing, and left his bedroom. He was greeted by his brother.

"Hello brother." Cato smiled, "Can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure. What is it?" Aldo asked.

"I'm skipping my classes today. Tell the teachers I'm sick with a cold." he answered.

"You're not one to cut classes." Aldo argued as Cato walked away.

"Much has changed, Aldo." Cato walked even faster, "Even myself."

Cato encountered Hikari in the hallway.

"Go to the Romalian mountains." Cato told the blind man, "You shall understand why once you have."

Damian looked wide eyed from shock.

"He could have chosen anything," Damian stated astonished, "And he chose nothing that benefited himself."

Cato walked to the edge of the school and he used Acceleration to move across the landscape. He eventually made it to the southern edge of Galia. He saw the door of the farmhouse. He knocked on the door and was greated by Gregory Yuhen.

"Prince Cato, why are you here?" Gregory was amazed.

"A friend of mine is in your care. I wish to give him a gift." Cato stated.

Cato was led up the stairs, and saw Alicio with claw marks across his chest and Gloria cleaning his wounds.

"What do you want Cato?" Alicio asked in an angry tone.

"I only come to give a gift." Cato answered.

Gloria left to give the two a private conversation.

"I know you have power you can't control." Cato told him, "This box holds rings that inhibit magic. Each ring cuts your power in half, 0.09765625% of your full power with all 10 worn. I have more to do, so enjoy my gift."

Cato left and checked his cell phone, he looked up George Penry on Facebook. He saw a happy man posting about his pregnant wife. Since Apis never existed, George never lost her. Next he went back to the Academy. He saw Aiko staring at him.

"Cato where have you been, you said you were sick and here you are." Aiko lectured.

Cato shut her up with a kiss. Aiko was beat red. She never expected him to so much as hug her.

"I lied because I had things more important." Cato responded, "And there is one last thing."

Cato pulled out the Ruby of Earth.

"Would you rule Galia as my queen?" Cato kneeled down.

At the Ornielle estate, there stood a blond man coated in leather. He carried with him a katana, and a large fruit bat riding on his back. On his hands were 10 rings made of chain he reached out to the doorbell with his right hand, and rang it. He knew that it was time, for the return of a lost son.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading everyone.**


End file.
